The Horizon
by AshGurl2897
Summary: Sequel to Peripheral. Almost 3 years down the road. Abigail is facing major life decisions as she's graduating. All bets are off, and Abby's world is upside down. How will she find her way out on her out? Ryan and Anna and SS? shipping.
1. Default Chapter

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. She knew it by heart she'd called it so many times in the last year. Rarely did it ever ring through to a human. This time was no different.

"Hi, this is Seth leave a message after the tone. Thanks." There was silence and then the tone.

"Hey Seth, this is Abby again. Just calling to see how you are. Miss you; it's been a few months since we talked. Call me when you get a chance." She hung up the phone and wandered over to her closet. She began digging through boxes, sort of cleaning and sort of rummaging to see what she could find to entertain her on a boring Saturday evening. After a bit, she produced a pink hard cover journal. She hadn't seen it in a long time. Flopping down on the bed, she grabbed a pen from her nightstand and began her newest entry.

_Dear Journal, _

_It seems like forever since the last time we talked. It has been almost 3 years since I wrote. I just found you in a box of stuff when I was cleaning out my closet. I'm really going through all my stuff as I need to consolidate for college this next year. So much has happened in the time I've been away from you; I don't even know where to begin. Well, like I said I'm graduating this year and I've been going over stuff about colleges and what not. Not exactly too thrilled about the idea, but mom and dad are bent on it. Seth is out at NYU majoring in photography with a minor in English. I don't really know why he chose NYU, but I guess he just wanted to get away from Newport and everything associated with it. He and Anna broke up when she left during their junior year. He was depressed for a while, but he's over it now I think. He and Summer dated for a bit after that, but now that they are at different schools they rarely hang out. She by the way is at cosmetology school in Newport. Ryan is as sweet as ever--and has found himself a girl. After Seth and Ryan's graduation, Anna returned from Pittsburgh to see how they were. That's when Anna realized how much she really had in common with Ryan. Their relationship started out slow, but they grew to find out how much they really cared for each other and are now engaged, living in a swanky condo fairly close by. Anna and I are pretty tight, she's a great girl and we hang out every so often. They haven't set a date for the wedding because of Ryan's busy schedule at the Newport Group. Yes, you heard me right. He's working there under mom now as of about 6 months ago. She defaulted to CEO when Grandpa Caleb died and she hired Ryan on right after that. Caleb's death was hard for her, but time heals all wounds. Dad couldn't have been happier at Caleb's funeral, but he didn't let that on to mom as she was sad. He's been off on business trips lately, engrossed in all his cases. He does however get the occasional surf in now and then. So, as you can see things are pretty different around here. A lot can change in that amount of time I guess; I'm looking forward to being done with school. Not really sure what I want to do though, like I said. I've applied to so many places but no matter, I guess we'll just see. It was nice talking to you again. Hope to again, soon._

_Take Care, Love,_

_Abby Cohen_

She closed the journal and brushed her hand across it remembering the moments a few years back when she had written in it. She took another sip of her soda and bit into another carrot. She rolled over onto her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling just remembering all the crazy and fun things.

"Abby, come on down for dinner!" Kiersten hollered up the stairs at her daughter.

What is mom doing home? She was at work now usually. At least until 7:30 and they never had a formal supper anymore. She swooshed her long brown hair into a high ponytail and headed downstairs. As she rounded the corner into the dining room she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Ahoy!" Seth jumped out in front of her.

"Seth! You scared the magambo out of me. What are you doing here?!" She was excited and confused.

"Well, I figured I'd visit for a day or so even though I'm going full time at NYU mostly through summer. I've gotten your messages; all 57 of them and yes, I did count." He laughed. She smiled and threw herself at him. He embraced her in a huge hug.

"How have you been?" She asked as they entered the dinning room. The whole family was there now. The table consisted of: Sandy, Kiersten, Ryan, Anna and now Seth. It was absolutely wonderful but it was so peculiar, especially for things lately.

"I've been great. NYU is awesome and New York is such a great place to photograph. There is never a dull moment. I've gotten so many nice shots. I'll have to show them to you. Tomorrow afternoon, work for you? I've gotta leave about six o'clock to catch my flight back but we should hang." He smiled at his sister. She'd changed since he'd seen her last, so different from that "freshman" who was his sister at Harbor.

"Man, it's been too long." Ryan remarked, looking at Seth and passing the salad bowl to Anna.

"I know. I've heard so much about what you've been up to. Mr. Big shot at Newport Group and engaged, which I have to say is surprising and a bit creepy since Anna and I dated for a while, but I'll get over it and I'm happy for you." He seemed genuine.

"That's so sweet, Seth. I can imagine it might be strange, but some things turn out that way." Anna squeezed Ryan's hand.

"Is there anyone new in your life, son?" Sandy interjected, sipping a red wine.

"You mean like a chica? No, unfortunately not. There's this cool girl, Michaela who's majoring in graphic design but we're really just friends. She's Goth, and I mean Goth. Think Evanescence times four."

"Well, you've got plenty of time." Kiersten added also sipping her wine.

"Abs, how's all that college application stuff going?" Anna asked.

"Ah--it's going. You know; crazy, just filling stuff out over and over again." She managed a half fake smile.

"Decided your first choice yet?" Ryan badgered.

"Seriously, I have no idea." She rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to get into this and spoil a nice family moment. She changed the subject. For one night, things were normal again at the Cohen household.


	2. The Three D's

Abby stirred the next morning with a renewed sense of happiness with last night's events. It was so nice to have everyone back together, just talking and playing the game of Life. So it was cheesy, but she really enjoyed it. She moved around, with her eyes still closed a bit groggy from sleep. She shifted uncomfortably, noticing her bed was harder than usual. She opened her eyes only to realize she was not in her bed at all. They had all fallen asleep last night in the family room. She herself was curled up in an arm chair; Seth was sprawled out--limbs in every direction--on the couch (she couldn't help but giggle at what he looked like). Ryan and Anna were seated on a loveseat opposite her, him with his arm around her resting her head on his shoulder; Kiersten and Sandy lying side by side on the plush beige carpeting. She blinked a few times, waking herself and glanced at the wall clock. It read 8:30. She got up and entered the kitchen.

Finding herself a bowl and the Lucky Charms she began to enjoy her breakfast on the stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She read a bit of a magazine that she hadn't read already and checked the phone messages from yesterday which she hadn't seen. There was one from David. A small white piece of paper contained the message, written in Rosa's cursive script.

_DAVID CALL_

_Just miss you, please back call soon. _

Her English wasn't that great, but it was understandable. She folded the piece of paper up and put it in her pocket as she finished the last spoonfuls of sugary sweet breakfast cereal.

"Oh my goodness!" Kiersten had woken up and realized what time it was. At the volume of Kiersten's voice, the rest of them had woken up and all came running into the kitchen shortly. "I am going to be so late!" Kiersten freaked out grabbing a yogurt smoothie from the fridge on her way upstairs to change quickly.

Sandy grabbed a bagel from the island, "Good Morning Abby. Have a good day, so many clients, so little time." He took a bit of the doughy concoction and rushed upstairs to change and shower as well. Seth came wobbling in mumbling about having to shoot some nature shots while he was in Newport. Nature scenes in Newport? She figured he was still half asleep. Ryan and Anna entered a little less of a rush but so retreated to their own home as Anna had a meeting with a boutique downtown about selling her latest line of designs and Ryan needed to get to work as well.

This left Abby all alone sitting at the cold, gray marble island in the middle of her enormous house. _Great_, she thought sarcastically, _everything's back to normal_. She pushed aside her dishes and Rosa appeared out of nowhere to clean them. She thought about trying to converse with her but she was unsure of what to say and her Spanish was a bit rusty.

"Hola Rosa." She tried.

"Hola, Senorita Cohen."

Senorita Cohen didn't wanna have a conversation with Rosa right now so she slunk down in the couch and turned on the T.V.

"Hey Abs, can I talk to you a second?" Seth reappeared.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" She asked glad that he was back.

"I realized that I have this huge project that is due in like 2 days and I have barely done anything on for one of my classes so I'm gonna take the next flight back to NYU. I'm sorry I won't get to talk to you more or show you my photos."

"Can't you do the project here?" She asked defensively.

"No, I need stuff that is back at NYU and like I said this is really important. But hey you know when I finish all this school stuff and become the next Ansel Adams you can feel proud to call me your brother. Gotta run, tell everyone goodbye." She was not amused by his attempt at humor. He'd just gotten here, and now he was leaving again. Bored out of her mind and frankly a little sad and angry about her brother leaving again she turned off the T.V. and ran up to her room.

She cranked up her stereo playing the hardest rock CD she could find. She lay down on her bed, shoving a pile of applications off her bed and uncovering her journal. He bass ripped through her eardrums and she shook her head to the music.

* * *

"So, what's going on with all you're college planning?" He asked in a quiet voice, aware that it was a touchy subject.

"David, I'm not talking about this right now. I called you because I wanted to distract myself from them, not talk about them. But for you're information I've finished filling them all out, now all I need is to get letters back from some of them."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Are you free this Friday? We should do something. It's been ages since we've seen each other. I miss you. We can go bowling; I know how much you love kicking my butt at that." It was evident that he was trying to cheer her up, and she appreciated that but it wasn't working.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." She said with little enthusiasm.

"Around seven o'clock then?"

"Yeah that'll be fine." She responded barely listening anymore.

"Okay, see you then. Love you Abby." He hung up the phone hesitantly, worried about her.

It was a quarter past nine that evening and she was a little famished so she tromped down the stairs to grab a bite to eat. Her parents were in the kitchen laughing and talking so she stopped at the corner.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other for more than like a minute; I'd forgotten how beautiful you are." Sandy wrapped his arm around Kiersten's tiny waist. Kiersten let out a huge giggle, squeal kind of noise. She was obviously a bit under the influence.

"Did you see that Abby got a letter from Harvard today? It's an acceptance letter no less, that's like 5 acceptance letters. I'm so proud of her. She's really been persistent with her grades and colleges have been seeing how great she is. She could go anywhere." Kiersten took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, she's a turned out to be a great girl. I'm so proud of her." Sandy replied. "Even with all the trouble she had at the beginning of her high school career, I'd say she's become quite a young lady." Abby's face got warm, and she almost started to cry. She didn't want to go to college. Couldn't she just tell them that? Was it so hard? Why did they have to be so proud of her? She might have wanted a 4 year degree at some point but she didn't now. She shook her head and wiped her face and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Abs, we were just talking about you. What's wrong?" Sandy asked.

"Nothing, Dad I'm fine. Okay." She took out the cookie dough ice cream and scooped 2 scoops for herself into a bowl.

"You're eating cookie dough ice cream. Something must be wrong. I may not be an expert on women, but I have spent many years with your mother. The cookie dough ice cream is like a security blanket. You've been so down lately, what's up?" He put his hand on her head stroking her hair.

She couldn't bring herself to say the words, to disappoint him, tell him that she didn't want to follow his dream to college. "Really, nothing is wrong. I'm fine, see?" She faked a smile.

"Well, you know what? I don't believe you. How about we go surfing this week? I've got a day off from my hectic schedule. I can teach you how to surf as well as your old man." He smiled encouragingly.

"Dad, I don't--okay. I guess we can go." She figured she'd humor him. She really had no interest in it, but maybe it would make him happy.

"Great. Sounds like fun already." He kissed her on the crown of her head.

"Goodnight, Daddy." Abby said as she left the room and headed back to hers.

"Goodnight, dumpling." He smiled and went back to romancing Kiersten who had just been enjoying her beverage and writing down some business information as they talked.

* * *

"Well, my designs are the whole reason for the fashion show. The company who's sponsoring it really liked them and wants to help me out, getting more people interested in them." Anna continued, putting in a large purple hoop earring.

"That's great, sweetie. You have such potential, if people would just see it they'd see the spunky, wonderful girl that I see and how talented she is." Ryan fumbled with his tie and she looked up at him.

"Aww--here, let me help you. You've always had trouble with these haven't you?" She straightened the knot on his tie and smiled at him. He leaned now and pressed his lips against hers which today were a supple red. "How's everything at the NG?" She asked after a moment.

"Fine, I suppose." He replied in as few words as possible.

"Ryan, elaborate. Seriously, I want to know what you have to say. Don't worry about it, I know it's tough for you but really, you can talk." Anna laughed a bit.

"Well, I'm working on this new design and it is getting approved by Kiersten today. The biggest project I've done. It should go fine, at least I hope." He brushed his hair with his hand, giving it that slightly messy, slightly combed look.

"Have a good day, Ry." Anna grabbed her handbag as she left for the boutique.

"Good luck, Anna." He replied as he too grabbed his keys and headed for work.

* * *

Ryan was putting the finishing touches on his model as Kiersten entered the conference room. A group of people were gathered at the table as well; consultants, construction representatives, investors and other influential folks.

"Good, Ryan. You're ready to present I take it?" Kiersten sat down at the head of the table.

"Yes, I am." He replied as he got up at turned on the projector.

"Go ahead then." Kiersten settled in ready to see what The Newport Groups' newest project was going to look like.

His presentation was stellar. Not even a slipped or slurred word in his speech. His diagrams were beautifully drawn and the model represented the drawings with stellar 3-D accuracy. He flipped the lights back on. "Well, what do you think?" He asked Kiersten.

"Ryan, I took you in as my son and don't get me wrong, I love you like my own son. I gave you this job because you have real talent for this and I knew that since I met you the first day. This is the worst idea I have ever been presented with."

* * *


	3. Expectations

A/N: I apologize for any inconsistencies in the surfing scene. I know nothing about the sport accept what I have learned from watching the movie, _Point Break_.

* * *

"What?" Ryan looked stunned at her honesty or brutality as he would probably have called it.

"You heard what I said, Ryan." She turned and now addressed the whole room. "We will regroup and return in one week, for final planning on the project. You may go." She had a bit of her father in her that was undeniable. People left pretty fast at the tone of her voice and soon it was just Ryan and Kiersten. "How dare you bring me this garbage? You are so much better than this. I hire the best, I need the best and this is NOT the best."

Ryan looked for a moment like a sad sick puppy dog which had been running around lonely on the streets, and who had recently been stepped on. He remembered however that this was Newport; it wasn't his lowly life in Chino. These were the big dogs, and so was he. He had to stand up. "What don't you like about?" He asked in a moderately respectful tone.

"It's just not quality. The roofline is all the wrong shape, certainly not what I asked for. The thing in general is just not what I want. I know it's your vision but it's not what the company wants, Ryan. I'll write some specifics down for you and I'd like you to rework the model." She grabbed a pad of paper and scribbled a few notes. He took it and then took the model he had worked on for two weeks straight and threw it across the room into the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. He slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Bend your knees a bit when you come close to a wave. Balance is key; always evenly distribute your weight." Sandy helped his daughter on the board in the midst of the small waves.

"Okay, I've got it." Abby replied. She was still not really interested in all of this.

"But most of all Abs, just feel it. Feel what is going on around you. Don't think too much and you will naturally react. Surfing is more spiritual and sensational than you'd think."

"Okay, I've got it." She replied just a bit obnoxiously, almost sick of listening and eager to get it over with. She moved out further into the water, slowly paddling with her arms. A medium sized wave was approaching. She closed her eyes a second and began to block out all the distractions around her. Her eyes fluttered open and her focus rested slowly on the wave. Before she knew it was up on the wave riding as if she was not the beginner which she was.

As the wave slowly flattened she paddled back to shore, back to her father.

"Abs, that was wonderful! Especially for you being it is your first time. Really, wow! That was great." Sandy smiled scooping her up in a hug. She found herself smiling too, and it was even genuine. It was such a rush, so exhilarating to go and conquer something like that. Her heart races and something urged her to do it again, this time on a bigger wave.

She could see some coming onto the horizon and got back on her board again. She focused just like the last time and swooped up, the wind blowing through her hair, the ocean spray misting her. She screamed at the excitement of it all but at the apex of the wave she lost her footing and slammed hard into the water. As she paddled back, she felt disappointed that she'd fallen.

"Abs, it's okay. Everybody falls. The important thing is that you get back up again."

* * *

"Stupid remedial drama class, I'm a photography major. Why would I need to take drama?" Seth grumped as he adjusted his messenger bag.

"Because it's an arts & English related class. Just like your major, remember?" Michaela walked with him into the lecture hall in which their drama class was taught.

"Whatever! It's like making Napoleon or Hitler take a class on being an evil genius. I already know how to act, I am if I do say so myself, quite funny." He struck a pose and Michaela playfully slapped his arm and laughed.

"This is drama, not comedy. The sort of acting composed of people dying, dangerous situations and those who look longingly into each others eyes." She replied as they took seats in the front. Seth ignored her as the professor entered the room. He was an early middle aged man who obviously dyed his hair, but he vaguely reminded Seth of Ryan.

"Okay, first things first, this is a drama class. Acting shall happen here and a theme common to all stories is human relationships, and especially ones involving love. Now who would like to demonstrate a stage kiss?" He looked around the room. It was utterly silent and no one dared look him in the eye.

"All right, umm--you two. Come up here." He pointed to Seth and Michaela. Seth looked terrified but got up just as she did. "These two are going to demonstrate a stage kiss, which I am sure all of you know is not a real kiss. He simply takes her and dips back, nearly touching his lips to hers at an angle such that the audience cannot see it is not real. So go ahead." He motioned to them.

Seth just stood there blinking, after a moment he realized how long he'd been there. He sucked in his breath and stepped forward, determined to just get it over with. He dipped her back and touched her lips to his. He wasn't sure whether she meant to or not. He found himself leaning in a bit. She reciprocated and it turned into a real kiss, although the rest of the class could not see it.

He pulled her back up and the instructor clapped. "Very nicely done," The class clapped and they returned to their seats. As Seth walked by him a smile broke on the professor's face. He knew.

As class wore on all he could think of was the kiss. Was it meant to be real? Of course it was-- they HAD kissed. The real question was how he felt about her. Was it possible that he liked her? Even though he thought of her as his Goth friend who was a girl. He figured stranger things had happened. He'd dated Summer Roberts, hadn't he? Was this really that different?

He glanced over at her only vaguely now hearing the lecture. She turned and a smile brightened her pale face.

* * *

"Hey, it's good to see you, Sandy. How was your trip?"

"It was fine, honey; busy but good." He grabbed his wife by the waist and pulled her close. "I'm just glad to be home." He kissed her neck in little pecks, dropped his bags and passionately pressed his lips to hers. They stumbled up the stairs a moment later. He was happy to be home.

* * *

"The designer I talked to last said she thought I had real talent, I'm hoping that means she'll pick up some of my line to display too. I need some starter money hopefully for my boutique. It's a dream, but it'd be great."

"It sounds really great, Anna. Maybe I can get you to make me some unique outfit and tell everyone who made it when they love it." Abby twirled her hair as she sat on the phone with Anna.

"Sure, we'll have a night sometime and it'll be awesome. I better go sweets. Have a good night." Anna hung up and Abby did too. She headed out the door with the keys to visit some of her friends.

* * *

It was 6:30pm and Ryan was still at work. He was slaving over this new model like nothing he'd ever done before. He was mad at Kiersten but at the same time he wanted her to be pleased. He put the final pieces on it and covered it with a white sheet. This was the best. To a degree, he felt Kiersten had been right. He loved this design and he had only one more day before presentation.

* * *

The house was empty when Abby came in that night about half past ten. She held in her hand a slip of paper, better known to most as a speeding ticket. She slammed it down on the counter and picked up the mail for her, which had already been opened. Her heart twinged a bit as she saw the letter from Harvard. It said they were sorry that she declined admittance and if she reconsidered she could be placed on a standby list. This meant her parents had seen it! Great! That's just how she wanted them to find out--NOT! She crept quietly up to her room in fear that they were home or awake. She plopped down on her bed and promptly fell asleep.


	4. Seeing Differently

"Get up! Get up, Abigail Cohen!" Kiersten screamed. She was in trouble; her mother had used her full name. She groggily sat up and looked out the window. It was still early morning. "Have you been drinking again? GET UP! Are you mad, talk to me!!?" Her mother was flailing her arms about in exasperation like nothing Abby had ever seen her do before. She was holding the Harvard letter.

"What's wrong mom?" She rubbed her eyes in attempt to look cute and innocent.

"You know very well what is wrong." She held up the letter. Abby now noticed her father standing near her bed too. "I called them this morning, apologized profusely for my temporarily mentally insane daughter and begged them to put you on the standby list. I can't believe you'd say no to Harvard. Explain yourself!" Kiersten finally stood still.

"I don't want to go to college. It'll just put me on a straight path to being as boring as you are. I wanna see the world, experience life and love, not be stifled by college work and then sit behind a desk for forty five years, coming home just to yell at my kids and then die of a heart attack at age 65." She was awake now and even though this wasn't how she wanted to explain this to them, she was into it now.

"That is simply not acceptable. Not even an option. Gallivanting about like Hailey will not be your future, you ARE going!" Kiersten said it, and she meant it.

Abby thrust herself bolt out of bed. "You know what? FUCK YOU!" She picked up her purse, grabbed a hoodie and ran as fast as she could out of her house.

Kiersten looked at Sandy, stunned by her daughters' behavior. Sandy wrapped his arm around her but she fidgeted away as she began to sob.

* * *

"My parents are being totally unfair!" Abby burst into David's room. He was mostly dressed thankfully.

"Well, hello to you too. Calm down. What's going on?" He took her and sat her down on his bed, stroking her hair and planting a gentle almost foreign kiss softly on her lips. She began to tell the whole story; everything about Harvard, her dreams for traveling and how Kiersten had overreacted. Soon he stopped her.

"Wait, are you telling me you're turning down Harvard?"

"Yes." Abby sniffled a little.

"Harvard wants YOU, and you can afford to pay for it. It would be a spectacular experience and you want to travel the world? You'll excuse me if I find that a little stupid!" She got up and walked across the room.

"David! You're supposed to support me, that's what boyfriends do, remember? If its money you're worried about, if that's all you care about me for, how about I write you a check? How much do you want, $50 or $100,000? Here have it all!" She was enraged. She dug through her purse and threw her checkbook at him.

Running out of the Ascher house, she ran to the only place she could think of to go where no one would find her.

* * *

"Sandy." Ryan threw open the door, quickly followed by Anna. Sandy appeared, a little disheveled. "What's so urgent? I came when I got the message." Sandy sat them down and began to explain the events of the morning. When he finished Ryan sat there for a moment collecting his thoughts. Finally he looked at Sandy and replied, "Let me talk to her." He grabbed Anna's hand and motioned them to leave.

"You know what she is, Ryan?" Sandy was surprised.

"I have a pretty good idea."

"I love this song." She bounced like a giddy schoolgirl, head banging to the almost metal-pop song. Seth watched her. Somehow she managed to be attractive to him even with all that makeup and the depressed mood crap she was in to. He didn't get it but she shone through it. What he knew to be her true personality was easy to see through it all.

"Michaela, hold on a sec." He pressed the power button on the stereo. "Can I ask you a question?" She nodded, smoothing down a piece of hair.

"Well, it's just that I was wondering since recent events, I've been thinking about me and you, well US really and---well, blast it all! To sum it up really, would you like to go somewhere, sometime? I mean you and me, as in on a---a date?"

Ryan pulled up to the brand new home and parked his car.

"Give me a few minutes An, and then come in. I have a feeling she'll want to talk to you too." Anna nodded. He walked up the freshly poured driveway and past a sign that read:

Spacious 6 bedroom, 3 bath for sale. Showings: Monday - Friday at 2 and 3 pm.

Designed by The Newport Group

Once inside he had to figure out where she was. He checked the living room, the dining room, the spa area and then the bedrooms. Upon entering the 3rd bedroom, he noticed a small figure sitting in the corner of the bare room. She looked cold and sad. Wearing her pajamas still with a zip up sweater over them, she was crying and did not notice Ryan come in.

"Abs, what's going on?" His voice was gentle and soothing compared to the harshness of Kiersten's.

"What are you---doing here?" She said between sniffles. He sat down next to her on the hard floor.

"I came to see you. Dad told me about everything and I knew I had to talk to you."

"You aren't gonna try and convince me to go are you?" Her voice had an edge to it.

"No, not right now." He scooted closer to her.

"How did you know I was here?" She sat up straighter now.

"I did the same thing. Seth brought me to a model home when I first moved in. I was here only a night before they realized where I was. You're a bright girl, Abby. I just had a feeling that you'd come here. We think a lot alike, you know?" He wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Everything is getting to me. And Mom is being a total freak. One minute she's happy and the next minute she's biting my head off." Abby hugged her knees.

"I know. I haven't been home much since I got engaged, but I've been at work with her and trust me---she's the same way there. She completely ravaged my last model design and I haven't had a chance to show her my new one, but I'm hoping it's better for her because she's actually scary."

"I know. Ryan, I miss you being around. I miss Seth and all the fun stuff we used to do together and if I go off to college, it'll just put me farther away from you." She looked down at your feet.

"Blood relative or not, you, Abby Cohen are my sister. Just because you go away to college, doesn't mean I won't ever see you again. Come on. You're the coolest girl I know, like I'd let you go?" She looked up and his face softened her heart. She began to cry again and scooted next to him as his arms enveloped her.

"Thanks, I love you too." She rested her head on his broad, firm shoulder. He stroked her hair and held her there.

"I hate to interrupt. But can I talk to Abby?" Anna stood at the doorway to the bedroom. The two parted and Ryan squeezed her hand, leaving them alone.

"What's going on Abby? Why are you throwing away all your chances? I don't want to tell you want to do, but you could be so successful if you went to Harvard. Plus I'm sure you'd have fun." Anna seemed more serious then usual, but not forceful in her approach.

"Why should I go? It'll just keep me farther away from everyone. You were successful without college, I can be too." She wiped her eyes, mascara running.

"Abigail, you know we are two different people. I haven't really made it yet either, there are so many questions that I don't have answers for." Anna commiserated with her. "I really think it would be to your advantage to do everything you can to be accepted again by Harvard. It'll take hard work, but you have potential. You never know what awaits you there." Anna smiled, hoping her pep talk would work.

"I know, but it's so far away, so different. I'm just afraid of what could happen while I'm gone. But I guess you're right. Maybe I am being selfish. It would be cool, I mean its Harvard after all and they want ME. I think I'll give it a try." She smiled just a little bit.

"And Abs, just between you and me, those Harvard guys are pretty hot. But don't tell Ryan I said that." Anna giggled a little.

"Thanks Anna." She leaned forward and hugged her.

"Now come on, let's go." Anna stood up and offered her hand to Abby. She took it and they headed back to the car. Abby hopped in the back and Ryan glanced back it her in the rear view mirror as he backed out. She smiled. When they were back on the road he put his hand on top of Anna's. She took it and he squeezed. She was such a wonderful girl, he was glad to be engaged to a great woman. She knew he was appreciative of what she had done, and that was all she needed. She cared about Abby like her own sister anyway but the fact that Ryan appreciated it was an added bonus.

* * *

"I don't know what it is, I've been having these terrible mood swings and I've been really, really harsh to my kids and my coworkers. I can't explain it. I try to eat right and exercise, am I going through menopause?"

The doctor sat down with his chart, looking it over.

"Kiersten, I don't know how to tell you this but you're pregnant." The doctor looked straight at her.

* * *

Abby sat on her bed that night writing a letter to the dean of students at Harvard, apologizing for declining and asking to please do everything he could to help her get in because she really wanted to go.

The phone rang once, twice, three times. Nobody answered it. No one else was home, Kiersten was out, Sandy was on a business dinner and well that was pretty much it. She reached over to her nightstand and picked up her cordless.

"Hello, Cohen's." She answered.

"Abs?"

"Seth?" Excitement filled her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. How are you?" She could hear him smile on the other end of the line.

"Good, it's great to talk to you for the first time in forever." She smiled too putting down her pen. "So, what's going on?" She asked.

"I have great news."

* * *


	5. Times of Change

Abby flopped down in a chair holding the flyer highlighting cap and gown fees and the upcoming graduation procession rehearsal. It was late April already, time really was flying, she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes. School was tiring, thankfully it was almost over. The doorbell sounded its little dinging tone and she got up to answer it.  
  
Swinging the wooden entrance open, her eyes landed on David. It'd been a few days since their encounter and she'd been avoiding him not because of her being angry with him, but more in embarrassment of how she had acted towards him.  
  
"David." She said his name the most monotone way possible and did not give him eye contact.  
  
"Abby, I came to apologize for how I acted to you." Surprised, she slowly raised her head. He was holding a bouquet. "These are for you." He handed them to her. Their scent rushed through her nose as she placed it near the beautiful flowers. "Oh, and you're checkbook is in there too. I thought you might want it back."  
  
"David, don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I don't know what I was thinking; Harvard will be great for my life right now. And I'm sorry for taking all my troubles out on you; I know you have some of your own." She looked down and shyly replied, "Thanks for returning my checkbook too." She sort of smiled.  
  
"Didn't even take any money, aren't I nice?" He smiled.  
  
"Yes. Do you wanna come in?" She opened the door further and did a cute little swing thing.  
  
"I'd love to, but I've got to go to work in like fifteen minutes. We can do something this weekend, okay?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied.  
  
"No more ignoring me at school, people are gonna think we broke up." He added jokingly. "I miss PDA in the halls." He chuckled. She just smiled and waved. As he drove off she thought about their relationship or whatever still existed of it. She wasn't really sure how she felt about him anymore. It'd been three years. That was a long time and with everything coming up --- she didn't want to think about it now. She went to the kitchen, filled a vase with water and put the flowers in it.

* * *

"First of all, Ryan you're last display of behavior in this office was horrendous and I expect to never see anything like that again. I may have been wrong mixing business with family but I guess we'll see." She realized she was coming off a bit harsh again so she backed down. "So you have the new model?"

"Yes, right here." He pointed at the model which was covered by a white sheet.

"All right, shoot." Kiersten replied leaning back in her chair.

"Well, let me present to you, The Heights." He pulled off the sheet and stood to the side of it unveiling a breathtakingly intricate model of a swanky condo complex. This was what she had expected from him. It was gorgeous and as she sat there in silence inspecting it she found things all over the place that she loved, and even just the overall design was perfect.

She looked up and locked eyes with Ryan. "This is wonderful." She smiled. It felt odd to smile since she'd been in a crappy mood for a long time, which reminded her about something she had to do.

"Really?" He looked slightly shocked.

"Yes, I love it, Ryan. This is you, this is your talent. This is work from your heart, driven by the passion you have. The buyers are going to love it, so is everyone else involved."

"Well, that's what we want." Ryan replied.

"Yes it is. You know Ryan, I've been thinking a great deal lately about giving you a bigger role in the company."

"You mean like a partnership?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"What about the mixing family and business thing?"

"Well, I've been a bit stressed lately and maybe I took that too seriously. You really have so much potential and you're not using it in full. I'd like to give you more input and a bigger office. Is that okay?"

"Of course! You want to give me more input, huh? Well in that case, I have new client for you." He smiled and sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

* * *

"I'll get it." Sandy replied checking on the pasta which sat cooking on the stove. He reached for the phone and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Sandy, hey I was just calling to tell you I'll be home in a while." Kiersten began.

"Okay, I'm about half done with the pasta. See you soon."

Abby was still listening after she picked up the phone, she didn't know her father had also, but as she heard them talk something had urged her to listen. So she did as quietly as possible.

"Wait, there's something else. I've been meaning to tell you this since, well since about a week ago. Sandy, I'm---I'm pregnant."

Abby slammed the phone down, startled.

* * *

"That was a cool concert." Michaela shoved her hands into the pockets of her black hoodie as she shivered a bit.

"Yeah, Modest Mouse is cool. A little too out there for most people, but I'm glad you appreciate their subtleties." He smiled wrapping his arm around her waist. I'd been less than two weeks now, but he was comfortable and so was she. They walked down the city streets in silence for a bit.

"So, how's your family?" She asked.

"They are fine I think, although I haven't actually talked to any of them in a long time. I should call them." Seth made a mental note of that.

"They seem nice, you should introduce me sometime."

"Next time I visit, you could come if you want."

"That'd be cool." She replied pushing a bit of hair out of her face with her black nail polished fingers. They arrived back at NYU in a few minutes since the venue was close to the campus. He walked her to the girls' dorm.

"I had a great time, Seth. I'm not usually into this love crap, but I am totally okay with you. You're cool. I mean we were friends first so, I figure, hell whatever." He leaned in and kissed her. He knew that what she had just said was a compliment. It may have been a little backhanded, but that was as close as she ever got and it was sweet in its own way.

* * *

"How was school Abby?" Sandy asked.

"It was fine. Pretty much over really since it's almost the end of my senior year. Not much left to do. A few papers but not much, you know I was actually thinking of finding myself a job to make some money for college next year. I mean I'll need to eat."

"Well, you can come work as a secretary for me until you can find something else if you want. You know it's important that family sticks together. Speaking of which, I have something to tell you." Kiersten began.

"Thanks for the job offer, we'll see, but don't bother telling me. I already know."

"You do?!" Both Sandy and Kiersten exclaimed.

"Yeah, I overheard you on the phone."

"Well, how do you feel about it?" Sandy asked.

"Well, at first I was freaking out about it, but you know now. I just think it's gross that you guys still have sex. I mean eeeww! I mean, is it even possible for this to happen? Statistically I think the odds are against you. But whatever, sex at people your age is just sickening."

"Go to your room!" Sandy bellowed. Abby jumped, confused at his sudden change in tone.

"What?" Abby asked.

"You heard me, go."

"What did I do?"

"You're disrespectful attitude in this situation is less than appreciated, go." He pointed upstairs. She rolled her eyes. Now he's having mood swings?

* * *

The spring charity carnival always came a little after the beginning of May in Newport and The Newport Group was always a big sponsor, so Abby was accustomed to going. David had offered to bring her there for their date Saturday, and she agreed only because of the promise of cotton candy. So as they wandered around the midway, they talked a bit but she thought more than she talked.

"Here. I'm gonna see if I can win this one." David smiled and stopped at a milk can toss game. He threw one ball, and missed. He threw another and missed again. He threw the last ball and it went in. "Did you see that?" He turned around and kissed her on the cheek. He picked out a giant stuffed monkey and then returned his attention to her. "Here, this is for you." He placed it on her shoulders. She shrugged it off.

"Thanks."

"Abs, what's wrong? You seem so out of sorts lately. I don't get it. Is it me? What's up?" The truth was she didn't really know herself, but she didn't feel right with him anymore. She took his hand and led him to a bench.

"Look, David. I really don't know what's going on with me right now, but for a while now I've been feeling like things were different between us. I know this sounds clichéd, but it really is me. I just don't think we are right. It's been three years, yet I don't feel that deep of a connection anymore. You're a really sweet guy, and I mean that, but I don't think we should see each other anymore. Seriously, I know how overused that statement is, but it's just how I feel and it's not right to lead you on anymore. Find a girl who can appreciate you for you, not someone defective like me." She looked at him. He looked firm, but somehow crushed inside. She'd tried to let him down gently.

"Abby, I really don't understand you at all sometimes. I've spent enough time with you to know that sometimes you act irrationally, now I don't mean that insultingly but you do, so this will blow over too."

"David, I'm serious. We're going too separate places, we had fun together but it's over okay. I don't want to harbor any contempt for you or you for me, so can we agree on just call it quits."

"I want what's best for you, so if that's what you want---I guess I'll have to go with it. Can we still like talk sometime?" He asked.

"Sometime." She replied.

"I'll take you home." He replied. As he drove the few miles it was back to the Cohen's house, he thought everything through again. He realized that he sort of felt the same thing she did. As if they were staying in it together for no other reason than just to be in a relationship, because it's all they had really ever known. He pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off.

Abby sat in silence, looking at the car floor wondering what she should say, or if she should anything. She turned to him. "You're a great guy, and I won't ever forget how sweet and wonderful you were. Thank you." She pressed her lips to his for the final time. He applied the same pressure back to the kiss. There was a mutual sadness in it. They still cared for each other, but in the end it didn't make sense. They both knew that.

"Abs, you're cool. I knew you were different from day one, even when you didn't think you were; when you were unsure of yourself. I hope you find someone who you can feel truly comfortable with." He pursed his lips together holding back an 'almost' tear. She opened the car door, shut it, and walked up to her house. He drove off into the distance and just for a second she missed him. She knew the empty promises of friendship wouldn't be real when they went to college. It was over.

* * *

Ryan opened the door, the scent of dinner filling his nose. He rushed to Anna and swept her up in his arms, twirling her around.

"Well, welcome home Ry. What's all this about?" She beamed as only she could.

"I have spectacular news for you. You're getting your own boutique, just like you wanted."

--------------

"Seth, it's great to hear from you. How are you?" Kiersten asked her son. It'd been ages since she'd seen him or talked to him.

"I'm doing good Mom; nothing monumental like an earthquake or anything, and I haven't been sucked into the matrix. How are you?"

"Things have been interesting around here, but I'll tell you about all of that later. Not enough time to tell you over the phone. Honestly, I wouldn't know where to begin. Do you wanna say hi to your father?"

"Sure." He replied a little confused.

"Hey son, how is everything?"

"Like I told Mom, nobody died or anything. I got a girlfriend, but other than that nothing major. How about you?"

"Work, work, work! You know how it is. It'll be great to see you at Abby's graduation."

"Yeah, oh that is in a few weeks isn't it? Almost forgot about that. They don't make kids like they used to anymore. Grow up so darned fast now. I remember her when she was knee high to a pig's eye---well maybe not knee high but at least she was much younger."

"Yeah, she's growing up." Sandy sounded a bit sad.

"Hey, is she home?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, you want to talk to her right?"

"If it's okay, yeah."

"I'll give her the phone." Sandy thumped up the stairs and knocked on her door. "Abs, its Seth. He wants to talk to you."

She opened the door and took the cordless.

"Hello."

"Hey, Abby what's going on?"

"Seth, it's good to hear from you."

"I miss you Abby. I may not have paid attention to you as much as I should have while I was at home, but since I've been away I miss us."

"I miss you too. But you're coming back for my graduation, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm bringing Michaela with me."

"Seth, are you sure she's as great as you say she is? I mean seriously, she sounds annoying. Goth girls and you are just not right together."

"Abby, I don't wanna start fighting. You just tell me you miss me and then jump into this. You should be happy for me. Come on." Seth sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'll give her a chance. I'm sure she's nice." Abby sounded unconvincing.

* * *


	6. A Million Words Unspoken

"You've been working like a maniac. Take some time off, slow down. Enjoy the fact that you're gonna have another kid. I can handle this for a while." Ryan straightened some papers as Kiersten tried to do a million things at once. She wrote a note for someone and she stapled a stack of papers together and signed a few approval documents for the builders on Anna's boutique.

"I can handle this, this isn't so much. Of course I can." Sandy knocked on the door.

"Kiersten, we need to go. We've gotta get Seth at the airport, remember?"

"I'll be right with you Sandy. If only I could find that stupid---" She searched eagerly.

"Looking for this?" Ryan held up a plain manila folder. She took it and glanced through the papers.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Maybe you could use a breather." Sandy concurred. Ryan smiled.

"But I have a business to run, I can't just---" She began fussing again.

"You can't just leave it in the capable hands of our son for a while? The son you trained to be good?" Sandy replied. She stopped and looked up. Again she heaved a sigh.

"I suppose, maybe just until the baby is born." She conceded.

"Are we going anytime soon, or should I look for a nice hotel near here?" Abby popped her head around the corner.

"We're going all right---just let me get my coat." Kiersten grabbed her blazer off the chair and they all headed out to the car. Ryan, satisfied just stifled a laugh.

* * *

"So, how are you sweetie? I feel like in all the rush I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you lately. With graduation tomorrow and work everyday it's been kind of hectic. How are you feeling about breaking up with David?"

"We'll it's been kinda hard I mean, I'm so used to him being around that it's weird him not being there. It was my decision though, so I have to stick by it."

"Well you know--- there was a time when your father and I were separated too."

"Really---this I WANT to hear."

"It was the summer of love. We were sure we'd be in it forever. We couldn't have been different, but we were happy together. He was so carefree with his hippy-surfer attitude and little old me a stuffy rich girl. I craved excitement and Sandy we pretty exciting. One evening while we were laying---well, while we were talking under the stars I decided that I wanted to settle down with someone my own speed, someone who wasn't a risk, someone solid and more well off. So I broke it off with him." Kiersten looked at Sandy, he continued.

"Yeah, she did. I was pretty heartbroken and for several months she didn't talk to me. I think it was almost six in fact." He glanced at her and back at the road.

"I dated all those solid types, lawyers and accountants and sons of my father's friends. When it came down to it, nobody compared. They just weren't right."

"And she came running back to me." Sandy chortled.

"And now look were I am. Things turned out good for me. You never know what you have coming up in your life. Things could change and he could be back in your life again." She smiled and reached back to touch her daughters leg in support.

"I don't see it happening, but sure." Abby sighed and stared out the window again. They reached the airport just in time. She spotted Seth coming into the parking lot as they pulled in. Michaela was with him. Oh, God. This did not make her happy. Seth opened the back door eager to see Abby.

"Hey Abs, how are you, Graduate! You're growing up so fast!" He smiled. She kind of smiled but glared fixed at Michaela. Over the last month she'd had a growing dislike for Michaela. Seth had made them talk a few times, she wasn't his type. Abby was sure of that.

"I see you brought Michaela." Kiersten got out and greeted her. "It's nice to meet you." She smiled and shook her hand.

"It's cool to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled a bit. Wearing her Goth get-up, it looked funny.

"I'm not sure we have enough room, we didn't expect another passenger." Kiersten looked confused. Abby scooted over to the door and leaned out.

"I've got twenty bucks; you can probably catch a cab there." She offered sarcastically.

"No, you can all squish in the back." Kiersten snarled at Abby who glared back. She scooted all the way over to the other side of the car and Seth got in the center while Michaela squeezed in the right and shut the door. Sandy slammed the trunk and started the car.

"There will be no room for the car seat if we have this many people all the time." She said slyly.

"We don't have a car seat, Abs. What are you talking---wait! Mom, are you?" Seth began. Sandy glared at Abby in the mirror. "Holy Fizzoli, are you pregnant again? Go Dad!" He put his hand up for a high five but it was not reciprocated. He lowered it slowly.

"I was gonna tell you some other way, but since Abby stated it so blatantly, yes I am."

"That's cool. Do you know what it is?"

"I'm only 3 months along. I haven't gone in for a check-up yet. I have no idea."

"I miss all this excitement when I am away. Good grief." He smiled and laced his fingers through Michaela's. Abby felt like a sardine squished into a tiny little metal can. She didn't want to be a sardine, especially with Michaela.

* * *

"Do you really think I can have this baby?" Kiersten sipped her red non-alcoholic wine and leaned into Sandy's arms.

"Yes. I think you are a capable woman, you can do whatever you put your mind to." He kissed the crown of her head and took another drink from his glass.

"You don't think I'm too old? I mean there are risks, are we ready to raise another kid again, Sandy? You remember our others right, they were not easy." She spoke softly as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"You're letting Abby get to your head, you'll be fine." She smiled and rubbed his hand down the length of her shoulder and arm.

Abby came bounding down the stairs. "Does Michaela REALLY have to stay in my room? That is so not fair. Come on, can't we give her the sofa?" She stood in front of her parents. Kiersten heaved a sigh and sat up, the joys of parenting.

"Yes, Michaela needs to use your room. She's our guest."

"But we have the pool house, and it's so nice after we redid it."

"What do you have against her?" Seth entered the room annoyed.

"I just don't like her okay. Got it? She's not right for you. You are just lonely and she's there. You don't actually like her, I can tell. You couldn't ever, she's too different. I just don't like her and I don't approve of you liking her. You need to choose whether she means enough to you to lose your sister. This is my weekend, I want to handle this maturely but I can't. She sleeps in the pool house." Abby stormed out the back door.

Listening, Michaela flattened herself against the wall and sighed

* * *

"Now all you have to do is look over these blueprints and see if it looks like everything is drawn right to you. Make sure all the dimensions are right and then we can set up a meeting with the interior decorator to see what you want the inside to look like." Ryan placed the papers on the counter.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Anna smiled brightly.

"Yes it is." Ryan replied locking eyes with her. She was so happy, it made him happy too. He pulled her into a kiss and wrapped his arms tightly around her. He opened his eyes for a moment during the kiss and noticed Modern Bride Magazine lying out on the counter.

* * *

Seth pushed the cart along the deli counter glancing at the meat and vegetable platters that they had out for graduation. Kiersten had sent him out to the store because she'd apparently forgotten everything for tomorrow's party. He picked up a few large platters and decided to take the shortcut to get to the napkins and what not. He took a left down aisle two, the "hygiene" aisle. He was virtually alone, so he felt it would be fine to briefly enter the forbidden territory. He strode on toward his goal at top speed, standing on the cart and coasting. Just then he saw a cart round the corner and there was nothing he could do to stop the eminent collision. He jumped off and shook at the concussion. Several things fell out of the oncoming cart and he bent down to pick them up. "I'm so sorry; I really thought I was alone. I was on a bit of a cart-surfing roll there and---" He looked up.

"Its fine, Cohen." She smiled.

"Summer! How have you been?" He dropped her things in her cart and embraced her.

"I've been good Cohen. I've been going to Cosmo School out her for 2 years now." She smiled and nodded her head. Seth blinked unsure of what to say. God, she looked gorgeous. Her face was so much for distinct and slender now, that many years will do that to a person though. Her hair was highlighted with auburn tints and her makeup was flawless as usual. Something was different though. She actually seemed genuinely happy. Not fake artificial happy, but content and excited. He hoped it was because she had run into him, literally.

"Yeah, yeah we'll I've been out at NYU doing the whole photography and English thing. It's been good." He nodded as well. She glanced into his cart.

"Are you back for your sister's graduation?" She asked.

"How could you have guessed?" He laughed.

"I got an invite a month or so ago, figured it'd be nice to come and wish her well. Thought maybe I might see you there, we could ya'know catch up on the old days." She beamed and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Grab a cup of coffee or something. I hear a new juice bar opened up just a bit ago, we could check that out."

"Yeah, I've wanted to do that." She replied. There was a tension in the air that brought back memories from three summers ago.

"It helps to have a sister here, she knows all." He smiled. "Well, I should get going. See you tomorrow at the ceremony?"

"Yeah, see you then Cohen."

"Enjoy your shopping." He smiled and rounded the corner to choose napkins. He considered the choices. Pink was cute, but probably a little too My Little Pony-ish. He thought about green but it was an ugly shade. White was clichéd, so were black and brown. He decided on a sky blue, at first he thought it wouldn't look good but it did. It reminded him of Summer's eyes. He felt a tingle inside as he pictured her face again, so different yet so familiar and beautiful.


	7. Looking Ahead To The Past

  
  
Abby sat in a cold metal chair on the football field at Harbor School. As she looked over the group of peers who were about to go through the same process as she, she couldn't comprehend it. She was here already? It was Graduation day, robe and everything---the whole sha-bang. Her life had flown by and she had no idea how she'd gotten to this place, this huge step in growing up.  
  
Abby tuned out the principal who was direction them all to rise and come receive their diplomas. She just got up as she saw others doing it, almost in a trance. The line advanced forward, she heard the occasional name or two but mostly she was sucked into the spectacle of it all. Soon she noticed how close she'd gotten to the stage and she glanced at the crowd, easily picking out Seth and trying to imagine Michaela was not seated next to him. He waved and smiled at her in the way only Seth could. Like a giddy, sugar-filled six-year-old.  
  
"Abigail Cohen," The principal read and startled, she gained composure and walked up the stairs to receive the piece of paper, such a small piece of paper for such supposed great meaning. Then suddenly time slowed down; in matrix-esque fashion she took the diploma, shook the principals' hand, walked past him, stopped, glanced at the crowd, took a deep slow breath and moved the tassel on her hat to the opposite side.

Cameras flashed, preserving forever the look of surprise, shock and happiness which was spread across her beautifully made-up face at that precise moment in time. Abigail Cohen, graduate of the class of 2010.

* * *

"Summer! God, I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?!?" Abby set down her "punch" to greet another guest.  
  
"I've been super, just stayed right here in Newport." She smiled and hugged Abby back. It wasn't as if they were ever best friends, but they had a strange unexplainable connection. It was most likely to do with the fact that she had dated Abby's brother, but Summer wasn't gonna think about that right now. Last night was weird enough alone.

"Great, that sounds like fun." She smiled and picked up her drink again. "So, life AFTER my brother is good then, huh?" She seemed a little punchy.  
  
"What are your plans now?" She asked Abby who danced a little in place to the music. Summer was clearly avoiding that last question.  
  
"Well, I'm looking at Harvard if they'll take me but that's still up in the air. Otherwise I applied to some other colleges closer to home, like Berkley and UCLA. I know it's kind of late to not know and all, but it's where I'm at. Hey, I might even take a year off and work or something."  
  
"Sounds great---" Summer replied with no enthusiasm, not even looking at Abby. She was watching Seth with Michaela. "Who is that chick?" She motioned towards them.  
  
"Well that---"Abby started.  
  
"I mean what is that about? Total Goth girl, I mean come on. So unoriginal, but whatever." She stopped talking and just watched them as they conversed about something, neither could hear them as they were at least 300 feet away.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. She's Seth's uh---new----friend. I don't really like her but up until now that's been an opinion just held by me."  
  
"Well, she is SO not his type."  
  
"Tell me about it. So how are you on the playing field, so to speak?" Abby prodded hoping it would get her somewhere. Summer ignored her and fussed with her makeup, glancing at her reflection in her hand mirror.  
  
"Well, since you're broth---anyway, congratulations and all. This is a great moment in your life, go enjoy it." She smiled and walked away. Summer Roberts was an egg; Abby Cohen had just cracked her shell.

* * *

"Sweetie, I am so happy for you." Anna grinned hugging the girl she felt like a sister to.  
  
"Thanks Anna, it's a great feeling even though, I'm really not sure at all where my life is going. And you know it's kind of a crazy out of control feeling not knowing what is coming up next, what to expect. Whether to have pea soup for supper or get ready for another hurricane, ya know? It's all kind of crazy." Abby rambled.  
  
"Is she---" Anna did imitations of a drunken person to Ryan. He looked at her, stifled an enormous laugh and nodded.  
  
"I'll go get Seth, we'll see about taking care of her." Ryan went to fetch Seth; Anna stayed and listened to Abby yammer.  
  
"Yeah, so my brother, he's dating this crazy Goth chick, which I guess is the reason I don't like her although it's really not that, it's just that I don't like her. I think she's all wrong for him. Plus she's totally mean and weird to me." Abby continued as Seth approached.  
  
"Is that really how you feel?" Seth said defensively.  
  
"Yes, of course it is. I've been trying to tell you that since the beginning. She's no good."  
  
"It's just the liquor talking, Seth." Anna replied helping Abby back to her feet from her chair. 

"No, no really it isn't. I'm not that sober---I mean drunk. I've always had distaste for her. I'm only looking out for my brother." She appeared now very tired, almost on the edge of consciousness.  
  
"Let's get her upstairs." Seth assisted Anna and Ryan followed behind. They dragged her up to bed, Ryan watching to avoid Kiersten or Sandy knowing. They shut the door behind and slid down the wall in the hallway. The noise was still loud downstairs, people having a great time while the guest of honor was out cold in bed.  
  
"Were our lives ever this crazy?" Seth asked. "It's like an episode of pre-teen 90210 around her all the time."  
  
"Yes, they were." Ryan laughed and shot a glance at Anna who was smiling. "I don't miss it." He grabbed Anna's hand. "Well, we should be headed out. Congratulate Abs for us." They stood up and Seth waved.  
  
He stayed there for a while remembering his junior and senior year, thinking about really how strange those years had been; and how different they were from his life now; different friends, different place, different girl. What was Abby's deal with Michaela anyway? Maybe she wasn't the greatest girl ever, maybe her eyes didn't sparkle like the ocean, maybe her brown hair wasn't always the shiniest, neatest hair in the world and so what if her clothes weren't all color coordinating and stylish. It was about her personality, it was about how she treated him. It was the fact that she loved him, wasn't it?  
  
The minutes ticked by as he sat there; just contemplating, scrutinizing, critiquing, comparing, and remembering about the past and the present. He looked up, an expression of realization spread across his face.  
  
"Oh, God," He blurted getting up and heading downstairs.

* * *

"Well, I'm gonna head home now." Summer smiled looking at his face.  
  
"Okay, thanks for coming. I'll tell Abby you had a good time." He had just gotten down the stairs when she cornered him.  
  
"Yeah, it was good to see you all again. I'd love to hang out with Abby sometime. Here's my new number---you know, if she ever wants to call me to you know---hang out or something. Even if she wants to talk, whatever." She glanced at him coyly and passed him a small business card. It contained her name, address, home and work phone numbers and her title as "beauty consultant."  
  
"Okay, I well. I'm sure she'll want to see you soon. It's not like she has many friends right now anyway and with all this summer free time. Who knows?" He played along. She smiled and her sparkling white teeth lit up her face in contrast to her eyes.  
  
"Bye Cohen."  
  
"Bye Summer."

* * *

"Seth, I'm getting kind of bored, honestly. Is this party almost over?" She stood there, her glass full of some unknown alcoholic beverage.  
  
"Well, honestly the party was over a LONG time ago. I was just too wrapped up in the atmosphere of it."  
  
"What?" She looked confused and put a hand on her hip.  
  
"Michaela, I thought we might have had something once, but really all it was, was my loneliness in a place away from home. Don't get me wrong, you are a nice person, but I am not currently planning on pursuing our romantic relationship. You just aren't my type, my sister knew that from the beginning but I've only now just realized it. I'm sorry."  
  
He started blankly at her. She slammed her cup down and stormed out of the room, across the kitchen and on to the pool house. The few sparse guests still there, didn't even notice. A moment or two later she came running back through the house carrying her bags and calling a cab on her cell phone.  
  
"It's better that you said something now. I wouldn't have wanted to waste any more time with you. Goodbye Seth. I was kind of fun while it lasted." She opened the door and slammed it on the way out

* * *

"So, rough night, aye?" Sandy hugged his son's shoulder. Apparently he had been privy to the conversations he'd had.  
  
"Yeah, well you know. The life of a bachelor has its disadvantages." He reciprocated the hug. They entered the living room where Kiersten sat, absolutely exhausted.  
  
"Crazy, huh?" Sandy plopped down beside her, kissing her neck and touching her hair. She touched her belly which was now noticeably rounded. "How are you two doing?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I feel a kick every once and a while, but it seems different. I have some urgent things to take care of at work so I'm not gonna let it worry me."  
  
"Isn't Ryan on top of all that?"  
  
"I can't leave him alone entirely, plus some of our biggest deals are coming in and he doesn't have enough pull to close them like the head of the company." Kiersten sighed. "Where's Abby? I haven't seen her for a while."

"Ah---well, she was a bit tired from all of this so she went up to bed." Seth covered for her. They seemed to buy it.

"Well, all things considered I'd say this went well. Good work, honey." He kissed Kiersten's face. "It's kind of crazy to think that I'll be going through all this again in seventeen years. God, I'll be a gray-haired old man; out of touch with the world, wrapped up in my work. I'll be like Caleb was."

"I don't think you'll quite be Caleb, but I still pity it." Seth laughed.

"I think Abby had a good idea turning in, I will too." Sandy got up and stretched.

"Yep, I'm right behind you." Kiersten struggled up a bit and they both disappeared up the stairs.

Seth sat down on the sofa; the room was quiet and calm. In sharp contrast to this night it was heaven for Seth who enjoyed the solitude and emptiness sometimes. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the card. He read it over a few times, trying to figure out what exactly it meant, and then he shoved it back in his pocket. He kept his hand there though feeling the shape and texture of it.

* * *


	8. Normality is a state of mind

"It's so good to be home. I'm glad I decided not to stay at school all summer. I miss us." Seth finished making a PB&J sandwich and wrapped his arm around his little sister.  
  
The early summer sun shone through the screen door and filled the house with a brilliant yellow light. This was how life was supposed to be. Abby didn't have any school work to worry about. It was summer!!! It was going to be the best summer of all the summer's she'd ever had. It was like the whole family was back again. Seth was home, Sandy was on a weeks' vacation from work and Kiersten was rarely at the office anymore because of the baby. It was the same, yet different in a way knowing that the new baby would come and change everything again.  
  
"So, I was thinking we could go shopping for the baby today. Just some basics, essentials that it'll need. You know, a crib, some toys, that kinda stuff. We could make a day of it, what do you say?" Kiersten seemed excited, which was an unusual emotion for her lately. Seth looked at Abby, she looked at her father and Sandy looked at Kiersten.  
  
"Well, I was actually going to go---you know---do other stuff." Seth covered.  
  
"Yeah, I have plans too." Abby replied. Sandy looked at them sternly.  
  
"Well, you know. I'm sure we could get out of them----right Abs?" Seth nodded.  
  
"Great, we'll go in about a 2 hours. Have fun till then!" Kiersten smiled and happily left the room touching her bump.  
  
When she was gone, Seth looked around to make sure she truly was out of ear shot.  
  
"What was that? She's so joyful and happy. I think I liked it better when she was crabby." Seth whispered.  
  
"I know, it's actually disturbing!" Abby replied.  
  
"So, we have 2 hours. What do you wanna do?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to head down to the sand, maybe tan a little bit---catch up on my reading."  
  
"We could invite Ryan and Anna, play a little "beach volleyball" if you know what I mean?!" He made a bumping motion as you do in volleyball.  
  
"Sure, I'll get my suit." She smiled and Seth picked up the phone.

* * *

20 minutes later, in full bathing attire Abby put the car to a stop at the edge of the parking lot near the beach. Seth, Ryan and Anna piled out. Seth carrying a volleyball and Ryan holding the beach chairs. The sand was pretty packed but they finally found a spot next to a net and set down the chairs. Abby laid her towel out over the chair and lay down. Anna did the same but just sat.  
  
"Abs, are you sure you don't wanna play?"  
  
"Not right now, maybe later. I'd rather work on my tan now."  
  
"Well, while I'm thinking of it, I wanted to ask your opinion on what color my bridesmaid dresses should be. Just think about it. We can talk later." She smiled and headed off to play with the boys.  
  
"Okay, here we go. SETH COHEN, SERVEMASTER SUPREME!!!" He bellowed as he hit the ball." The ball traveled over the net, Ryan returned it. Seth hit it again, Anna completed the rally. The ball bounced back and forth, first to Ryan then to Seth, then to Anna, then to Ryan again.  
  
As Ryan sent it back, Seth focused on what was going on behind them. Tanned and beautiful, behind him was walking, Summer Roberts. God, she was beautiful. The ball bounced past him and out. Ryan and Anna high-fived.

* * *

"I can't believe you haven't heard back from Harvard yet. You're other schools are just gonna dump you. You've done all you can to hold them off from making a decision."

"I know Dad, but I'm not so sure Harvard is the right thing for me anymore. I think I'd rather stay here. Go to UCLA, be close to the new baby and work on my surfing lessons." Abby sighed.

"Is that really what you want? Can you get the education you want at UCLA?"

"I think so. I mean from everything I've seen, maybe it's a bit of a party school but a girl can use a little party every so often." Sandy furrowed his brow at that and laughed.

"I suppose I did a bit of partying myself as a youngster, I shouldn't be so critical."

"You, partying!! Haha! That is SO funny!" Seth mocked him. "Honestly, you should have been a comedian. That would have killed."

"I'm not kidding. You're mom and I were in love during the sexual revolution you know."

"Ewww----too much information!" Seth covered his ears. Abby grimaced.

"Honestly, Dad. Yuck. So did not need to hear about that."

"Well, where do you think you came from?" Kiersten chimed in from the passenger seat.

"It's not like I needed to hear about it though." Abby retorted.

"You were such a cute little baby and such a cute little toddler. Do you remember those pigtails I used to put in your hair?"

"Mom, I was like three or something. How could I remember that? Even if I did, I'd be traumatized for life." Abby rolled her eyes.

"You were the cutest baby, seriously. I had so much fun taking care of you. You were a little girl for me, unlike Seth, which is not to say that I don't love you Seth; it's just that I had always wanted to have a girl."

"Thanks, Mom" Seth rolled his eyes, "Really feeling the love."

"Anyways, you were absolutely adorable. I pampered you like the little princess I wanted you to be. It was so fun." Sandy pulled into a parking spot at the mall. They all got out and started inside.

"Well, I'm looking forward to being a big sister. I've always been the little one, it'll be cool." Abby smiled.

"Me too." Kiersten replied. They all made their way into the climate controlled shopping Mecca.

* * *

"Ryan, it looks wonderful! I can't believe it. All the walls are up and everything is solid. It just needs to be decorated and the fixtures added. It's so exciting." She turned around and embraced him gleefully.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"I LOVE it. Can't you just picture it? Dresses here, pants and shirts over there? A register there, the catalog next to that. It's going to be heaven, Ryan."

"The decorators are going to be here on Saturday, and the fixtures should be in on Sunday."

"It's incredible." She stood staring at a blank white wall, envisioning what it would look like. He walked behind her took her hands in his and wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug. He kissed her neck and she closed her eyes. This was what life was supposed to be like; love and happiness.

* * *

"I really like this crib much better. It's sturdier and I like the shade of white." Kiersten said.

"Shade of white?" Sandy asked.

"There are shades of white?" Seth chimed in.

"Of course there are, silly. This is a much purer white than that one over there."

"Whatever you say, it's your choice."

"You aren't interested in the well being of your own kid now, Sandy?" She snapped.

"I am, but it's really just a crib. Pick whichever one makes you the happiest." Sandy replied.

"This is cute, Mom." Abby held up a mobile for the crib. It had fish and bears and bunny rabbits dangling from it.

"Oh, that is cute." Kiersten replied. "You had one kind of similar to that. I don't know whatever happened to it. Probably gave it to charity."

"Is it all right if I go check out the record store across the mall?" Abby asked.

"This is family bonding time." Kiersten pouted.

"But, it's boring."

"Yeah, it really is." Seth added.

"Fine, go over there. We'll meet at the front entrance in an hour. We're going to a nice restaurant for dinner." Kiersten conceded.

"Okay, see you later." They replied and out the door they went. The trek to the other side of the mall took a good fifteen minutes as it was a huge building. Abby and Seth exchanged light conversation on the way but as soon as they hit the door they split. Abby went to the pop section and Seth headed over to the indie rock side.

He began flipping through CD's. Several Death Cab, Modest Mouse, The Thrills, Maroon5---what the hell were they doing in there? Dashboard, Guster, SOCO all the big names. All stuff he'd heard already. So, he brought himself to venture into the "rock" section which mostly consisted of crappy hard strumming guitars from what he had heard but a little browsing never hurt anyone. He began looking, starting at A and ending up skipping over to M through O. There were surprisingly a lot of bands under that section. Another person was browsing on the adjacent side of the waist height CD bins. Seth was never really much of a talker, especially with people in the "rock" section, so he kept his eyes focused on the music.

He read the track titles of a random CD, completely determined to focus on anything but her. The CD looked like crap, so he put it back down and picked up another with a cover that caught his eye.

"Hi." He heard a familiar, soft voice speak. He looked up and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, Summer." He smiled with his sexiest smile.

* * *


	9. When One Door ClosesYou Get Slammed In T...

Everytime his eyes danced across her face, his heart was twisted and lifted simultaneously. She was more beautiful to him than ever but the memories were still painful

* * *

"Summer, what the hell?!?" He had slammed the door wanting to forget the image of her in bed with some rich guy. It didn't go away. It still hadn't to this day, although as of late his heart fluttered more than it twisted. Time heals wounds.

She'd apologized. So many times in fact, it lost all meaning. How she'd justified throwing a 2 year, serious relationship down the tubes like that was beyond him. He'd gone to NYU and never looked back. He'd left Newport and Summer and that was okay with him. It seemed to him that he'd changed in New York, maybe it was age, or environment. Most likely both. Now with a new baby coming to his family, he wanted to reevaluate his life choices.

* * *

There she stood behind the reception desk at the salon. The phone rang, she listened and scribbled a note. The she hung up. He opened the heavy glass door and entered the fancy, furnished salon approaching the counter.

"Hi, my name is Seth Cohen. If you don't mind me saying, you are extremely beautiful. I know this is a long shot, but would you have dinner---with me, tonight?" She stared blankly at him, confused.

"7pm?" She gave him a sultry look. A fresh start. That was the key.

* * *

A kick, another kick, and then another. Finally, it stopped. She yawned as she squirmed a little trying to get comfortable. It'd start again in a few minutes, but for the moment she could rest. She awoke to the alarm; the clock read 7:30 am. She just stayed their, waiting for the kicking to return. She waited, and waited but it never did. She picked up the phone--afraid--and dialed.

* * *

"Can I get a double mocha with a twist of caramel?" Abby stood ordering at the counter. The person behind the counter looked confused but did such anyway. She was at the front of the line and they were taking forever. They finally brought it back and she moved over so the next person in line could order. As she stirred her coffee she listened to his order.

"I'll have what she had." He turned to her and smiled.

"Not a very common choice." She smiled back.

"I know. You got to be a little daring though." He replied taking his cup. She turned and walked out the door. "My name's Mike." She turned around pressing her back to the door.

"I'm Abby." He stepped toward her and offered her his hand. She took it and touched.

"So, Abby. What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know. What am I doing tonight?" She laughed.

"Going to dinner with me, at the Harbor Cafe."

"Sounds fun." She smiled.

"Where can I pick you up at?"

"I'll meet you there."

"7pm?" He proposed.

"Sounds great." She waved a little, shyly and pushed the door open.

* * *

Abby opened the front door and entered the kitchen. Kiersten was attempting to cook something.

"Angela called, left you a message. Just wanted to hang out or something." Kiersten kind of looked up with faint interest.

"I haven't talked to her in a very long time." She shrugged her shoulders. "Am I the only one home?" She looked at her watch. It was 5:15.

"Yeah. I haven't seen anyone else since I got---all day." She continued chopping.

"Well, I'm going out tonight. Don't worry about supper for me."

"Why do you people have such crazy schedules? Planning in advance is excellent. I can't handle it."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I met a cute guy who totally wanted to go out with me. I'm going, end of story." She left the room in a fuss. Kiersten sighed.

* * *

"Seth!" "Abby!" They both exclaimed at the same time. They met in the middle of the rec room upstairs.

"Casual cafe date, is this casual enough?" She asked holding up a pink and white printed dress.

"Yeah, looks good. Sort of casual date, is this outfit okay?" He was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt with a white tee underneath it.

"Any girl would be glad to have you as her date."

"We're both going out." Seth smiled.

"Yep, we are."

"My little sister is all grown up.'' He admired how pretty she looked. He had a good feeling about tonight.

* * *

When Seth arrived at her apartment the first thing he noticed was her attire. She greeted him and he politely responded back but was not deterred from his senses. She looked wonderful, casual but stylish. As he glanced around her apartment certain things stood out as distinctly her. For a moment he questioned his presence here, why he had decided to give this a second chance.

"Ready?" She asked grabbing a purse. He only questioned it for that one moment. Nodding, he led her out the door.

* * *

"So, where do you go to school?" He asked taking a bite of his fish fillet.

"Well, actually I'm kind of between schools right now." She had no idea if he knew how old she was. Did he? Did she even know how old he was?

"Where were you last year?" He sipped casually.

"Ah---Harbor High." She said silently.

"Oh---I never would have guessed. You looked at least two years older to me."

"Where do you go?" She asked, glad he didn't have a total meltdown.

"I'll be starting my junior year at UCLA." He smiled.

"Oh, that's one of the schools I was looking at. Harvard is turning out to not be so much my style."

"You haven't been accepted to a college yet?"

"Well, that's a long story. Do you like UCLA?"

"Yeah, it's great. I know people would like to tell you it's a total party school, and while I'll admit to some partying myself, I have managed to keep a good GPA."

"So you're not freaked out that I'm two years younger than you thought?" She had to get it out there.

"No, should I be?" He laughed.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just I didn't want you to pick me up at my house because I am still there and then you would have known. It's just that we hit it off so well, I didn't want that to ruin it."

"We can't have a relationship based on lies, can we?"

"No."

"And lying is categorized as withholding the truth, correct?"

"I suppose, yeah."

"Well, than I've been lying to you all night."

"About what?"

"I haven't told you how stunning that dress looks on you." She blushed and he smoothed down a stray hair that was blowing in the wind. Their eyes clicked together in place and Abby got a feeling, she had intuitions every once and a while. This was one of them, a good one.

* * *

"I'd absolutely love to see some of your photos, Seth. I'm sure they're amazing." She picked up a salad green with her fork.

"They aren't that special."

"Well, I'd still love to see them."

"Sure. So, cosmetology, huh? How do you like that?"

"It's good. Makes me some money and its fun to talk to people."

"Sounds wonderful." He smiled awkwardly. This wasn't going as well as planned.

"Is it just me or is this weird, Cohen?" There was a memory. She hadn't called him that all night. He nodded his head.

"It's a little bit weird."

"Why?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. We used to be so great together." He sighed. Had they grown apart?

"So, how is the gang?" She changed the subject.

"You haven't talked to them, you live here, right?"

"Well, yeah Cohen, but it's not like I have every waking minute to spend with them or something." She was getting snippy. Something she'd tried to control since she'd realized how horrible she'd been in high school.

"They are good. Ryan and Anna are getting married soon; I haven't actually talked to Marissa so I don't know. Have you?"

"Of course, I would totally never quit talking to Rissa, come on. She's good. She's out at Penn State actually, I don't remember what she's actually studying but she's doing well with everything. Ryan and Anna, really? I never would have thought. So different." 

"We're ---well, we were different. We worked out good for a while." He flashed back again on some of those happy high school memories.

"We still could."

"I thought that, but I'm not sure anymore." He was solemn and quiet as he finished his dinner. He wished it would work between them, but something just wasn't clicking like it had before. Maybe they had changed too much. So much that it wouldn't work anymore.

They made light, uncomfortable conversation before returning to Summer's apartment. They stood on the front step.

"Tonight was weird, right?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"Honestly, it was totally weird." She looked down at the ground, afraid to catch his eye. She had such high hopes.

"Can we try it again, soon? Maybe tonight was a fluke or something?" She looked up.

"I'll give you a call." She replied. The ball was in her court.

* * *

Seth and Abby reached the driveway at about the same point and pulled into their spots respectively. It was late. Sandy was home. Glances were exchanged as they made their way inside to the living room.

"How was your night?" She asked, afraid of what the look on his face might mean. She sat down next to him, reassuringly.

"Summer and I have no chemistry anymore. I honestly don't know what happened. It was a disaster, believe me. You are glad you weren't there." She ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I know you've always had a thing for her. People grow apart, it is possible. Give it another chance; I'm sure it'll be fine." She patted his leg.

"What about you? Any horror stories to tell?"

"I was afraid the whole time that he'd find out I just graduated."

"How old is he?"

"He'll be a junior in college, this year. God, you're almost the same age." She giggled. "It's like dating my brother. But he's nice."

"Hey, aside from the whole blood relation thing we'd make a good couple. We have good chemistry."

"Don't even wanna go there." She laughed, covering her ears. "You wanna watch a movie?" She asked. He glanced at his watch.

"Sure, why not." He smiled.

"How does some Princess Bride sound, or The Princess Diaries. It appears we have an overabundance of Princess films. What'll it be?"

"I'll take the Princess Bride for 800, Alex."

"The Princess Bride it is." She popped it in, made some popcorn and they began to watch. They heckled and laughed at the appropriate times. It was fun. They came to a dramatic scene and the room was quiet, their concentrations both fixed on the screen. Soon it was funny again. She looked over at Seth. He was asleep. She threw a blanket over him where he lay. "Sleep well, and dream of large women." She muttered as she turned off the movie and curled up onto dreamland on the adjacent couch.

* * *

Kiersten was sitting on the bed, head in her hands, when Sandy made his way upstairs. It was late, almost ten o'clock. He thought nobody was home, but obviously he now saw his wife was.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickening his paces towards her, a twinge of concern in his voice.

"I resigned today." She wiped a tear from her face.

"Why, there's too much stress? That was the company your father built. Why would you quit?"

"I lost her, Sandy. She's gone."

* * *


	10. The Pain and Pleasure of Facing Facts

"Let me see that I'm getting this right." Ryan shook his head in confusion. "You don't want to have anymore part in Newport Group?" He was shocked, honestly.

"Yes. I will still retain 50 assets but my involvement will be purely financial. As soon as you sign on that line, you are the head honcho around here. Henceforth it is all yours." He brushed his hand over his head and took a deep breath.

"It's crazy how life happens, ya know? Less than three years ago I signed a piece of paper like this entitling me to live in a group home with dozens of other abandoned children. That was supposed to be my fate. Who would have thought I'd be given the creative rights to a multi-million dollar company, just by signing on the dotted line." He paused for another moment just staring at it. Much had changed in that time. "Wow." He exclaimed as he placed his pen on the line and scrawled his signature. That was it. Ryan Atwood was now the official CEO of Newport Group. Wow.

* * *

"Well, you see Ms. Mayfield, I am afraid there isn't much chance of you winning this case. That is my personal and professional opinion." Sandy loomed across his oak desk. The woman nodded, a bit disappointed and exited the room. Sandy sighed and shuffled some papers, noticing some unsigned ones he took out a pen and started placing his John Hancock on them. A few minutes passed in this chore before he was once again interrupted.

"Mr. Cohen?" A female voice spoke and he looked up. She sounded familiar. This voice belonged to a girl who had lived next door to him for many years.

"Marissa Cooper! It has been ages. Where have you been? What have you been up to? Come, sit down." He welcomed her with a smile. They always got along that way. She did as she was instructed.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I've been around. Here and there, ya know?"

"What brings you here?" He asked straightening his jacket. "Is it purely a social call?" She looked uncomfortable.

"Mr. Cohen, I'm actually here because I need your help. Will you represent me?" She bit her lower lip, a nervous habit.

"What happened?" His demeanor changed suddenly from silly to serious, a quality he shared with his son.

"Well, last week---I---I was vio---violated by this guy. You're the only person I could think of who would help me----I'll understand if you have too big a caseload or so--" She sobbed between words, sniffling sharply.

"Of course not, Marissa; I can always make room for you. It's not even a question. Now if you wouldn't mind starting from the beginning, if it's not too painful?" She was silent a second and then nodded.

* * *

"Are you planning on coming to UCLA? It'd be some great fun, you and me." She could hear him smile on the other end.

"Yeah, I should probably make that decision soon, huh?" She held the receiver and scrunched down onto her bed. She picked up an oversized UCLA promotional document and paged through it. She sighed. It looked nice. "I don't know." She replied.

"Well, whatever you decide I'm sure you'll love it. You could hang at the dorms here with me and my friends this weekend. I know this girl who has a free bed you could use."

"Sounds fun," She smiled. "I'll be there."

"Great. I'll talk to her."

"You know, this is kind of a strange thing to ask, but I don't know anything about your family. What are they like?" They'd been chatting for a while now; she figured it was an acceptable question to ask. It turned out his family, consisting of parents, 2 sisters and a dog named wobbles was from Brooklyn originally but they moved to the Midwest and he lost his accent. Now he was here in Cali studying at UCLA. She gave him about half of her attention as he continued this biographical rampage she had sent him on. She thought about how sweet he seemed especially for a college guy, not the total typical party animal. She liked him.

* * *

Kiersten inhaled deeply and knocked on the hard oak door. A calm psychologist sat inside the room. She shut the door behind her and sat down.

"I haven't been able to tell anyone but my husband." The psychologist nodded, aware of her situation. "What do I do now?" She asked hopelessly.

* * *

Seth sat in his room, thinking. It was like a few summers ago---Summers, why did THAT word have to come up so often? Everything reminded him of that problem. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He replied.

"Cohen? I had to talk to you." Summer popped around the corner. There was something different this day about the tone of her voice. Something he hadn't noticed before, something new.

"Yes, Miss Roberts. How may I help you?" His answer was flippant but expected. She sat down close to him on the bed.

"Cohen, I don't get what's going on with us. I mean we had this great chemistry at the supermarket and the other times we talked but now it's just gone."

"Look, Sum--"

"No, Cohen, this is Summer talk time." She placed her finger in front of his mouth. He nodded. "I made a huge mistake three years ago. You went away; I thought I'd never see you again. When we were together I was different and when you left I was just normal Summer again. I dated other guys but nothing was the same. You've changed so much and I've stagnated here. You're so crazy and wonderful. You do something to me, Cohen. I love it. I ---I love you. I don't want us to give up when we have this new chance." She blinked, having said her true feelings. He just sat there, processing.

"Summer, three summers ago you ripped my heart to pieces. But three summers ago I made the decision to go to NYU for photography oddly, because of you. Bet you didn't know that." He picked up a photo album. "Just before we broke up, I took this picture of you near a rose garden. I remember it was one of our last good memories together. You're brown hair just sparkled in the sunlight." He flipped the pages and pulled out a print. "Do you remember?" It was indeed a picture of her near the rose garden and she did remember. "I swore that day I saw the picture that I had to keep taking photographs. The power of photography to capture beauty like that amazed me. YOU amazed me."

"Wow, I had no idea."

"Summer, I missed you. I was so excited when you seemed like you missed me too. I'm back; I can't give up on you now. I never want to." He smiled and closed the album.

He leaned forward and touched her soft lips with his thumb, brushing carefully across them. He remembered these lips well. As he inched closer his hand found her hair, soft and dark. In that moment, the moment their lips touched it was like a fire rekindled. Memories flooded back of the reasons they had been a couple in the first place, memories of the way they had been. It was truly magical. They pulled apart, now feeling different somehow. Her eyes fluttered open to see his watching her every movement and expression.

"Welcome home." She smiled.

* * *

"Steak is a bit expensive, don't you think?" Anna asked quietly after the server had gone. The price of steak at the swanky, "75" was starting at forty dollars.

"Not for the new CEO of The Newport Group."

"Are you kidding?" She gasped and smiled. "Congratulations." He promised to tell her all about it later. They enjoyed their steak and headed home. Anna ran to the bedroom as soon as she entered the door and emerged soon after wearing a pink lacy thing. It was very UN-Anna but Ryan liked it. "Hey Mr. CEO, come show me how to run my company." She giggled and he gladly did just that as he followed her to the bedroom. That and more.

* * *

"How was work?" Kiersten placed a kiss on her husband's lips.

"It was good. Talked to Marissa Cooper, but that's not important. How are you?" He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same, resting her head on his shoulder. Tears fell down her face.

"I went today, really no progress. I just keep imagining it was my fault. I've taken on life already, this one I was excited about." She sniffled and squeezed him tighter.

"The doctor said there was just a risk at your age. It was never your fault. It is a completely different situation."

"I suppose we weren't really prepared to be parents again. We already added another one with Ryan, but I was excited to have someone who needed me again." He slowly let go of her embrace.

"I need you." He whispered and softly kissed her rouge lips.

Seth and Abby entered the room laughing. They had met up in the driveway and he was telling her a joke he'd heard a few days ago.

"What's going on mom?" Abby immediately noticed her mothers tear stained face. The pair who had just entered became solemn. The dynamic in the room changed. Kiersten had no choice but to tell them.

* * *


	11. The Authenticity of Illusions

"Good morning!!" Abby beamed, brighter than the sun. She'd taken it upon herself to make sure that her mother knew how much she loved her and supported her. What she had gone through was harsh and Abby felt a little guilty, as if she had willed the baby to die. "This is for you." Abby brought a tray of food and placed it in her mother's lap.

"Is this breakfast in bed? It's been ages since I ate in bed."

"Then now is a good time to start again."

Kiersten nodded and picked up her fork.

"I have to go; I promised some of my friends I'd introduce them to Mike."

"Who's Mike?"

"I love you, Mom. I'll tell you later." Abby rushed out the door. Kiersten was the only one left in the house. There was no reason to go to work. She savored her food, got up and dressed. She vacuumed a bit, rearranged the flowers and sighed. It'd been a while since she'd been home. Looking around it felt like it needed a little sprucing---did she just say sprucing? It was quiet, too quiet. She grabbed her keys and decided to take a vehicle of for the day.

* * *

"I really like UCLA. It's so different from other schools that I've visited. Its fun but not a total party school. I could actually learn something which is cool." She nodded and smiled. He returned the gesture. "Would you be able to deal with seeing your girlfriend everyday?" She asked.

"He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through the spaces between hers.

"Are you kidding me? I'd love it." He stopped and took her other hand in the same way. They leaned their heads together and shared a kiss. The bright California sun shone down on her, lightening the path for her future.

* * *

Ryan drove home, preoccupied with his work responsibilities. Running a multi-billion dollar corporation was not simple. He was worried he'd gotten thrown in over his head. As he rounded the corner to the condo entrance he swerved to miss an oncoming car.

Had he just not seen it, or what? He turned the wheel too far and didn't hit the brake enough, causing him to enter into a 180 spin. The other car slammed its breaks as Ryan finished his spiral. Uninjured, Ryan popped the door and stepped out a bit disoriented.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" The other driver rushed towards him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. One question, are there really little bluebirds flying all around your head?"

"What? Sit down." She sat him down on the curb.

"Guess I'm a bit woozy." He looked up at her; she was slender, beautiful, and slightly familiar.

"Ryan?!" She exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Yeah?" He struggled to figure where he'd seen her before.

"Marissa." She replied after a few moments, knowing he was confused. "It's a small world isn't it? It's been a while. My God, how are you?"

"Other than the crazy imaginary birds and shooting pains in my head, I'm good." He cocked his head and smiled.

"Living with the Cohen's?"

"No, Anna and I have a condo over there." He pointed towards them.

"Anna and you?"

"We're engaged."

"Oh----that's nice." She faked a smile but the pause and the lack of enthusiasm in her voice was evident.

* * *

So, we'd like to give you the job. It starts at ten dollars an hour and as you know it simply requires you to write a short column and take a few pictures. Are you still interested?"

"Of course, when can I start?" Seth perked up excitedly.

"Tomorrow would be excellent. You'll have a desk ready in the morning. Welcome to the staff, Seth." She stood and he shook her hand.

* * *

"Now, I can wear one of those little hats that say "Press" on it and use on of those little notebooks without looking like a fool."

"You'll still look like a fool." Ryan sipped his minorly alcoholic drink and ate a pretzel or two.

"Seth Cohen, Writer, Newport News. It has a ring to it, doesn't it?"

"It's not quite Clark Kent, but its okay." Ryan sighed.

"What's up buddy? Why do you look so down?" Seth put his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

"I ran into Marissa, today."

"Where was she?"

"No, I almost hit her with my car."

"Oh, rough. Where?"

"Going home."

"So?"

"I don't know. It was just awkward."

"Was she pregnant, or fat?"

"No."

"Geez, I thought she might be by now."

"She just seemed really cold when I talked to her, especially about Anna."

"Holy awkward! She still has a think for you?"

"I don't know, Seth! What does 'I don't know' mean to you?"

"Mr. Grumpy pants, geez. Love you too, Bro."

"Seth---I'm sorry."

"It's cool. I'm just gonna go see Summer. I know you're confused. Call me."

* * *

"Who would have thought that three years of cosmetology school would have taught me so much about music? Not me." Summer raised her hand as Seth flipped through her CD and album collection.

He picked up a CD case, placed the disc in her player and turned to her.

-----------

Yeah I'm waiting  
For you it's been so long.  
Yeah I'm waiting  
For you it's been so long

-----------

He whispered something of the news of his job.

She smiled.

She whispered soft words to him.

He smiled.

He touched her lips with his, withdrawing slowly.

She followed his lips with hers, longing for their kiss.

------------

Yeah I'm sad when I'm on my own

They said it takes a long, long time

If it's not too much

Could you hear me now?

------------

His hands searched for her hips.

She rocked towards him.

With a crash she landed on top of him.

He barely noticed.

They were together.

------------

Come around again

Come around again

Please come around again

------------

* * *

She sat in the living room playing with her new furry friend. It yelped in excitement.

He entered the room and noticed its presence.

She explained her need.

------------

Yeah there's something I was thinking about

Get it out of my head

Yeah something was kicking around

------------

His words were gentle and patient. His eyes and arms, understanding.

------------

I don't know when I'm right

I only know when I'm wrong

So when you gonna live some life

------------

The animal was left by the wayside, but not forgotten.

His eyes did the talking.

She felt again, by his hands.

------------

To show it off

Keep the lights from goin' off

Cause I don't see....Yeah!

------------

* * *

He appeared in the doorway.

Her eyes widened, as if caught in the beam of a headlight.

------------

You promised me you'd always be

------------

He moved towards her, kissing her ruby lips.

She squirmed a bit, confused.

------------

If it's not too much

Could you hear me now?

------------

His whispered words asked a question.

A question she didn't know the answer to.

Her heart skipped a few beats, her brain waves accelerated to a mile a minute.

-----------

When I wake up please come around again

Come around again

You promised me you'd always be

When I wake up please come around again

-----------

She'd missed his touch and his voice.

He didn't really know why he was there. It was what his heart wanted.

She hadn't seen this coming.

They simply spoke.

He gave a few rushed and slightly awkward kisses. She took them.

It was about his presence there, and nothing else.

------------

Come around again

Come around again

Please come around again

------------

* * *

If anyone is confused by those scenes, reread and think about it then comment or email me. I shall explain.

"Come Around Again" lyrics by Jet


	12. The Quest for Resolution

Adam Remington was only the hottest guy she knew; the hottest, coolest, sexiest and most popular guy that Abby had ever had the pleasure of laying her eyes on. It was a Friday night, she would have stayed home if it was any other day, maybe she'd go over to a friend's house, or to a party of some low caliber. Not this Friday. This Friday Adam Remington had asked her to hang out with him. Of any of the girls in Newport, Adam Remington had asked her. Adam was a sophomore at Harbor High; she was an 8th grader at Harbor Junior High.

She had met him at some thing that she'd attended with her parents and Seth. Seth was a year older than him but oddly enough he had known him, even though Seth was really not very cool at all, at least at school. They exchanged pleasantries, the usual, a conversation about the weather and the mindless drivel in the context of where they were but other than that there hadn't been much of an exchange.

That afternoon she sat outside of her house on a tire swing that her father had built for her when she was five. She had a copy of "A Streetcar Named Desire" in her hand and she was reading it thoroughly. It was a little advanced, but Seth had recommended it to her. She was reading and all at once he pulled up to her house in his shiny black sports car, his radio pounding a few notches higher than normal.

"Hey, Abby," he shouted with his window rolled down. She looked up, almost not expecting that he was going to talk to her. Stunned into disbelief that Adam Remington would actually talk to her she stared at him for a while. He shouted again. She got up and walked intently towards his car, trying not to show too much excitement.

"Adam?"

"What's up? Are you busy tonight?"

"I was ---umm---reading."

"Can you finish reading by seven or so?" His words were warm, yet a little harsh.

"Ah---yeah, sure," Her mind and heart were racing, almost at the speed of light.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at seven." He smiled, his pearly whites showed and drove off.

Excited like never before, she ran inside to get ready, she had a date with Adam Remington. Later that night he returned. She looked casual in a pair of jeans and a random shirt that flattered her. He pulled up with a car load of people, with only one seat left, just for her.

"Hey." He smiled at her again and whisked a hand across her cheek. She blushed. They drove to the mall and piled out. He met some people and they ventured into the mall. He walked next to her, pointing out things to her in the windows. He had the occasional laugh with his buddies but they had girls too. They went into a department store, one of the more upscale ones and began looking at the jewelry. Marcy, one of the other girls, a bimbo if you asked Abby, started looking at earrings. Her boyfriend faked interest but she was happy with it.

"These are so gorgeous." Abby touched an elaborate long dangling pair of earrings. The price tag was huge though.

"Take 'em." Adam replied.

"I can't do that." Abby replied, frankly a little stunned.

"Yes, you can." He whispered. His voice was mesmerizing. He grabbed her hand with his right and wrapped himself around her into a kiss. With his other hand he discretely moved the earrings into her pocket. "See it's that easy." He replied looking into her eyes. Her eyes darted about the store. No one had seen it. It couldn't have been that bad. Adam was a good guy, captain of the football team and everything. They left the store and got back in the car. Her lingering anxiousness of getting caught was cured when they reached it. She'd gotten out of the mall with them, they were hers.

The gang went to the middle of what had been Newport's downtown district. It was the place with all the brick buildings of lawyers, doctors and plastic surgeons. From his trunk, Adam revealed several cans of spray paint.

"Have you ever made a mural?" He asked handing her a can.

"Not really." She replied.

"Come on, it's fun." He grabbed her hand and they rushed towards are red brick wall. Not really knowing what she was doing, she helped him create a symbol of some kind. It looked pretty cool. A moment later she was back in his car, alone on the top of a hill.

"You really look great tonight." He smiled. God he was gorgeous.

"Thanks." She smiled innocently. He moved across his seat, his lips searching hers. She had no idea what to do. She had no clue what was going on but it was awesome. Adam Remington was making out with her. She did what she thought was natural and gave back. Soon his hands were wandering up her shirt and attempting to unbutton her. For a moment she hesitated, a little afraid, but how could she say no. He was Adam Remington. They eventually ended up in the back, legs and arms flying everywhere.

Straightened up about a half hour later, she realized she had no idea where her purse was. She never found it, not there was much of any value in it. Her purse was not the only thing she lost that night.

Sirens sounded and lights approached. She panicked. Adam told her to be calm and let him talk. She did as he said.

"I'm gonna ask you to step out of the car." The officer replied peering in at Adam. He did so. She stayed put. "You too, miss." He shined his light at her. She did as the officer said and got out. "Can I see the contents of your pockets, miss?" He approached her.

She gulped. As she emptied her pockets, the earrings fell out.

"We've been following you two since you stole these. The security cameras got you both on tape. Then we tailed you to your other events tonight and finally found you here. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put you both under arrest."

Cuffed, they sat in the back of the squad car side by side. She glared at him, unsure whether she regretted what she did or not. It was a thrill, more than she'd even done before and even though she knew what she had done was wrong, it almost didn't matter to her.

* * *

"I cannot believe you. My own daughter, this is the behavior I get from her? Juvenile delinquency, theft and vandalism? I'm stunned, actually shocked. Honestly, words cannot describe what I am feeling right now. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that Adam wanted me to do those things and it was just---"

"Adam was wrong, you knew that."

"It was fun, I had fun. Adam liked me when I did it. He liked it when I did the things with him."

"Well, Adam is too old and apparently too stupid to understand that this is not the kind of behavior for a girl your age, much less anyone."

"Dad!"

"This is where you'll be spending your Saturday and every Saturday for the next 3 months." Sandy had said as he dropped her off at the nearest soup kitchen. This happened to be about 20 miles away.

She spent the entire day there, and every Saturday after that, just as she had been told. She had no choice. It was that or juvenile hall. That she couldn't even imagine. The poverty and poor conditions of the people there struck her, but never really sunk in. With her time served she spent the next few months hanging out with Adam behind her parents' backs. Those were some good months. Adam really liked her and made sure she knew it. He gave her gifts every week. She never knew how he got them but they were great and he loved her. He got arrested six months later on drug charges and was sentenced to ten years in prison since he had become seventeen and the court tried him as an adult. She never saw him again. She continued to hang out with his friends though, and soon met Summer and her girlfriends and their sisters. Thus her entrance into the society came about. From that point on till the day she met David she did whatever she felt like she could do, or whatever she wanted to.

David changed all that, he made her good again. Something in him made her think that she was special and needed to not disappoint him. His attention was positive, not negative like Adam's had sometimes been.

* * *

As he placed his lips onto hers for a fourth time that night, she contemplated what she wanted for her future. Was this the choice she wanted to make? The good girl or the UCLA party girl? Had she turned away too soon from David when there was still hope for the relationship?

She had felt special when Mike kissed her, but it was different with David. It had always been. Like some mysterious electric thing, the kind that happens between two people. Most people would have laughed at that, but not Abby. She knew it was real.

Whether she liked it or not, David had changed her forever. With his renewed presence could there be a promise for them, did he want her back? His lips broke from hers again and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." She began.

"Hey." He replied.

* * *

Small vignette of sorts, flashbacky I know but it explains some things. Expect more soon, as Christmas Break is approaching fastly. :)


	13. Lost, Found and Changed

"Hey." She mumbled still half lost in his kiss.

"Hey."

"What are we doing?" She asked as he traced her cheek with his hand.

"I don't know, but I'm not sure we have to."

"We have to know what we are doing. One can't just go running headlong into something before figuring out if it's the right thing."

"Shh---yes you can." He kissed her again, pressed his forehead against hers and opened his eyes, meeting them with hers.

"Why did we---"

"Shh---don't talk. It doesn't matter. We're here now, aren't we? Don't over think it, Abs." She nodded her head slightly smiling and moving his along with it. He closed his eyes again and lingered near her lips for a few excruciating seconds before pressing them forcefully but lovingly against hers.

-------------------

He couldn't get her off his mind. Her blond--- no almost red hair and delicate features kept flashing themselves in his mind. God, she was so annoying. She was persistent and stubborn---and so damned attractive. In every meeting they had, he had this terrible urge to get up from his confining leather chair and ravage her lips with his. It was insane though, Lindsay Gardner was a client. There was just something about the way she looked at him, and talked to him that hinted that maybe she felt the same way.

"Ryan," He looked up at his name being called. "What do you think I should pick for the color scheme of the ceremony, light or earthier?" Anna pondered.

Anna, he thought. How could he have forgotten about Anna?

-------------------

She stirred and nuzzled into the safety of his broad arm. Seth just watched her as he had been for so many minutes now, quite awestruck. There was just something about her, something that made her head and shoulders above every other girl regardless of her sometimes terrible attitude. He couldn't put his finger on it, but then that was a good thing because she was still a mystery. Her eyes fluttered open and she began to process where she was, remembering last night.

"Hey," he began, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Seth---" The way she said his name was like it rode on the wind. A murmur or a whisper filled with passion. She never called him Seth.

"Good morning, Summer." He smiled at her sitting up a little straighter to see her better.

"Déjà vu, huh?"

"We've been here before, but not quite like this." She embraced her tighter.

"We were so different then. So young, it's almost hard to believe it was us."

"It was." He turned his focus to no particular place, somewhere else in the room.

"I know, but we can't be. We've got separate lives now, Cohen."

"I want to stay here with you." He admitted reflectively.

"What about NYU, and photography?" She asked.

"I lost you once; I'm not willing to lose you again. I've seen other girls, Summer. Believe me, I know you're---"

"---the one?" She finished.

"Does that scare you?" He asked. "Does the possibility of me someday asking you to be my wife, scare you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

-------------------

The morning light spilled in across the window pane and through the sheer drapes of Abby's room. Beams scattered across the acceptance letters she had finally received from all the colleges she applied to. They all began the same way:

Dear Ms. Abigail Cohen,

We at insert college name here are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted for admission-----

There were so many that all said the same thing, so many to choose from. At the bottom of the stack was a letter she hadn't really remembered getting. Vaguely she remembered visiting and liking the campus. She'd gone there to humor David. Remington College, the brochure made it look beautiful. It wasn't Harvard, but suddenly it had a bit of charm that she had not previously noticed. She set it on top and picked up the telephone.

"Hello, Mike? Yeah, it's me. Can we talk?" She began. She muttered words to him, words that we only surface so that he would not feel injured as she picked up her letter from UCLA and watched it ascend into the wastepaper bin.

-------------------

"First, let me congratulate you on finally cutting a deal with me. I know I can be a bit hard to handle. I didn't get to be where I am, without hard work and lucky breaks. I had my suspicions about you at first Mr. Atwood, but you have proven me quite wrong." She smiled and picked up the small menu provided by the restaurant.

"How so, Ms. Gardner?"

"Well, our first meeting was not all together splendid. Your presentation was sloppy and you seemed entirely inexperienced. At first blush, there was no way I was going to stay another minute."

"What changed?" He said looking up from his menu.

"You did. You're plans were excellent, your breath of knowledge uncanny and your humor quite charming." She smiled and her face lit up and her eyes sparkled. She was doing it again.

"Well, a gentleman does his best to make a deal. I'd recommend the cheeseburger if you are wondering what to order."

"The cheeseburger? Really, a girl tries to have more refined tastes than that."

"Just a suggestion," He shrugged. They sat in silence for a moment and soon the waiter approached.

"For you sir," He asked.

"The cheeseburger." He replied.

"And for you, ma'am?"

"---the same." She replied after and awkwardly long pause. After the waiter had left, Ryan spoke up.

"So, more refined feminine tastes?" He stifled a laugh.

"If you can't trust your builder, who can you trust? Right?" She smiled.

She trusted him? This was getting interesting, very interesting.

-------------------

There was just something about David that made her life feel so in place. There had been a time when she hadn't had that feeling with him, but there was much more to their relationship than she had seen before and she regretted it. For some reason she had just felt in the mood to toss it out the window like yesterday's newspaper.

She tore off the previous day on her day to day calendar. July 4th. She hadn't realized it but a good chunk of her summer had gone by already. She bounced down the stairs in an unusual state of happiness, finding Seth and Summer in the kitchen.

"Incoming Bagel!!" Seth yelled as the bagel careened toward her head. She caught it just before it hit her in the head.

"Thanks Seth." She smiled.

"Do mine ears deceive me? No yelling, no anger? What is wrong you Abby?" He rushed over to her and felt the temperature of her forehead. "I could have killed you with that bagel, and you smile and thank me? You can break the news to me, I can handle it. How many months do you have to live? Three, two? A week and a half? Oh God, I'm sorry!!" He threw his arms around her.

Laughter broke out across the room. They both shot a glance at Summer who was giggling uncontrollably.

"What with her?" Abby replied.

"We had a good time last night, and we figured some things out." Seth smiled biting into his bagel.

"I figured some things out myself, isn't that a coincidence?"

"Well, isn't everything just falling into place for the Cohen's? What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't really know yet. I'll give David a call." She bit into her bagel as well.

"David?!" He looked at her confused but excited.

"Yep. I'll tell you about it later." She smiled and ran back upstairs.

Summer came up beside him and took his hand. They stood there comfortable for a moment.

"It's amazing how much they grow up, isn't it? She's changed so much since I've seen her."

"They grow up SO fast nowadays." Seth smiled as he finished has last bite of bagel.

-------------------

"Thanks for throwing this together on such short notice, Anna." He came around the corner carrying a tray from the caterers and gave her a soft kiss.

"While business is booming at the boutique, it's really not like I have to be there everyday." She stopped talking as he left the room. He returned and she finished. "It was no problem. Sometimes it's fun to plan a party."

"Especially a spur of the moment independence day, client soirée." He joked, waving a tiny desert flag. He returned to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He smiled, his lips close to hers, and the doorbell rang. "Duty calls." He pouted leaving her lips waiting there.

Ryan came into the entrance hall and opened the hard wood door. "Lindsay, how are you?" He smiled.

"I'm doing well, Mr. Atwood, yourself?" She smiled. Her dress was beautiful and it just flowed off her in the most elegant way. It wasn't too formal, but not too casual either. Her hair was beautiful and her makeup with nothing different than the rest of her.

"Well, Ryan. Don't make them stay out on the step all night." Anna came around the corner and stopped by his side.

"Right, I'm sorry. Anna, this is Linds--Ms. Gardner. Ms. Gardner, this is Anna my---"

"Fiancé, it's nice to meet you." She gave Ryan a confused look and then offered her hand to shake. "Please come in."

"Can I get you a drink, Lindsay?" Anna continued.

"Yes, just water would be excellent. Thank you." She nodded and Anna returned to the kitchen.

"Well, come in and sit down. You're early, but that's all right." He showed her to the living room and they sat down. "So---" He began.

"Beautiful house you have. How long have you been here?" She asked.

"I rented it a year, almost two years ago."

"I love what you've done with it." She attempted to be civil even in the midst of the awkward situation. "Where were you before that?"

"I had a place, a little small a bit south of here. Still in Newport though." He smiled uncomfortably. 'His pool house.' He couldn't exactly have said that. Anna returned with Lindsay's drink thankfully, and the doorbell began to ring again.

The night went smashingly after that, each guest enjoying the time talking to other clients some of which happened to be old friends. It was an Independence Day festival to remember.

-------------------

Abby lay lengthwise across the hood of David's car in an empty beach several minutes south of her home. Covered in a blanket to ward off the slightly unseasonably cool, July night, she nuzzled her head into his shoulder and sighed.

"I love fireworks." She replied. "They're so beautiful. They always reminded me of---well, happy times. I know it sounds stupid, but this was always one of my favorite holidays."

"It's not stupid. I knew it was one of your favorites. We've spent it together before." He kissed the crown of her head and continued to watch the bright colors. "I really can't believe I got to spend another 4th of July with you. That night, when I came to your house, I didn't know if you'd want me back. Something just told me that it was the right thing to do."

"Until yesterday, I really wasn't sure it was either. But you're right; I can't over think things all the time. This just feels right." She smiled looking up at him. He took her hand under the blanket and laced his fingers through hers.

"I love you, Abby." His words lingered in the air a minute.

"I love you too." She mouthed back.

-------------------


	14. Moving Onward

"This one has a nice view, and a real cozy floor plan." The realtor opened the door. It was cozy, Seth could appreciate that. If by cozy you meant cramped, then it was cozy. It was in pretty okay condition and was within his price range. It wasn't the bachelor pad to end all bachelor pads, but in Newport it was amazing to find anything this cheap.

"I'll take it." He exclaimed looking up at her.

"Really?" She seemed surprised.

"Really!" He replied. She handed him a contract and a pen. As he signed his name the only thought he had was how not even a few months ago, he had still never wanted to live in Newport ever again. How just a few summers ago it had been his goal to get out. That was before another Summer came along and changed all that.

----------------------

The distinct aroma of Sandy's spaghetti sauce billowed through the Cohen house. He only made it once or twice every year, so it was a treat whenever it came up.

"Dinner's ready!" Kiersten stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled up to Abby. Seth, who had until now been laying on the couch reading a magazine, bounded up like a dog who hadn't eaten in several years. Abby quickly told David she would talk to him later, pressed the talk button on the phone and flung it on her bed. She too bounded down the stairs and came as quickly as she could to the table.

Seated, finally they stared at it. It looked no different than actual, normal spaghetti but it was oh so much better.

"Well, dig in guys. I know you want to." Sandy smiled as his children descended upon the food like a swarm of locust.

They ate in silence, just savoring the mixture of spices and tomatoey flavors.

"So, I found an apartment today." Seth commented.

"Why do you want or need an apartment? You have a room here? You can't pay for an apartment you're gonna live in 3 months a year." Sandy was perplexed.

"You're not going back to college, are you Sethy?" Abby snickered, smiling a little.

"No. I'm not. I have my job at the paper and I don't wanna go back."

"He's got Summer now too. That's why he's staying. 'Cause he's in LOVE!!" Abby taunted him playfully.

"Things are getting serious between you two?" Kiersten asked intrigued.

"I don't know. I hope so. I love her, but I don't really think marriage is on her mind right now." Seth replied not locking his eyes with anyone's at the table.

"I'm excited for you, son. You were always such a late bloomer. It's good to see you're catching up." Sandy smiled and nodded.

"That's enough about me. Abby, don't you have some news to share. I've been in your room; I've heard your phone conversations." He laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I do. David and I are back together, as you may or may not have guessed. I honestly, don't know what I was thinking because I love him. I'm also going to be attending Remington College in September."

"You chose, finally!!" Kiersten exclaimed excitedly, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I'm so happy, it's over."

"It wasn't ever you decision, it's over. Oh my word, that's funny. Yeah, because it's been such agony for you."

"It has, my little girl has been so aimless for such a long time. It's a relief that you finally chose. Was that even on your radar though? Weren't you thinking Harvard or UCLA?"

"It has a charm that I now find irresistible."

"That, and David is going there." Seth glared back at her.

"You shouldn't choose your school based on your boyfriend." Sandy looked sternly at her.

"I'm not. He's just a secondary benefit; they have the programs I want. Plus, I WAS going to choose UCLA because of Mike, so really this is better." She set down her fork and wiped her mouth with the napkin which rested on her lap. "Thank you for the food, Dad. It was excellent. I have to go, you know, talk to David." She got up and left the room.

"So, we're losing one and gaining another back, huh?" Sandy replied.

"Will we ever be alone in this house?" Kiersten twisted some spaghetti around her fork and gave Sandy a longing look.

"No, I doubt it. Plus, we're gaining the wrong one back."

"I don't plan on hanging around with you guys. Don't take this the wrong way, since you raise me and all, but you're a bore." Seth interjected. "Honestly, my decision to stay in Newport was based on Summer, not you guys. Geez, parents so self-centered." He rolled his eyes and left the room.

"I'm kind of glad the kids are staying close this year." Kiersten smiled.

"Yeah, me too," Sandy replied. Puddles, the dog, came over and started nipping and yelping at his heals. Kiersten knelt down and he came running to her hands, leaving Sandy alone. He looked relieved.

----------------------

Abby sat under a hairdryer at the salon she went to every week. The woman seated next to her was blowing on her nails and humming an overly repetitive song, which she could barely hear over the whir of the blow dryer over her head. It was loud enough that it was faint and annoying, however. After a while, the woman picked up a magazine which Abby would have expected to be Elle or Cosmo or something, but was actually Real Estate Monthly.

Her timer went off and she got up. Her red hair was fluffier than anyone had ever seen before.

"So, my brother is in real estate. What do you do?" Abby asked, for no apparent reason.

"I'm actually a client of a real estate---well a building company and I just read these whenever I see them to get caught up on the lingo. I try to be business savvy and all. It's easy to be duped in this business. Trust me, my "agent" or whatever is married or engaged or something but he's flirting with me all the time, which while flattering is not the best display of moral fiber.

"Well, I was just wondering."

"And I was just answering. I don't even know you, but you're talking to me like I do."

"I'm done talking now, go pay for your treatment and enjoy your real estate magazine somewhere else." Abby stuck her head in her own magazine and ignored her. She went away quickly, in a huff.

Abby was just generally annoyed by rude people, but this woman for some reason had irked her a lot. She shook her head and re-read the article about that sexy Jude Law.

----------------------

"Hey Buddy!" The boy with the curly mop popped his head around the corner.

"Well, this is an unexpected journey for you. What's up?" Ryan looked up from a pile of papers. He'd changed so much since he'd gotten this responsibility.

"I was just in a good mood, and figured I'd stop by and distract you a little bit. See, look! I'm distracting you!!" He waved his hand in the air and smiled.

"Are you on drugs?" He chuckled.

"It's called Summopium, you wanna try some?"

"Maybe it'd be better if you just stuck with it." He nodded trying to ignore him.

"Knock, knock!"

Ryan looked up to realize that Lindsay was standing at the door. She looked unusually pretty, not that she wasn't always, but REALLY pretty.

"Hello, Ms. Gardner." Ryan stood up.

"Oh! I have this thing I have to do, you know that thing---yeah, I'm off to do that." Seth mumbled slipping out the door. Lindsay shut it behind her and turned back to him.

"So, what brings you here?" Ryan asked, straightening his tie.

"This is purely a social visit." She replied. "Who was that?"

"Seth Cohen, he's my brother. Do you want to sit down?" He motioned to a chair. She sat down.

"So, what's on your mind, Lindsay?" He asked coming around to the other side of the desk and standing in front of her.

"I don't know. Just felt compelled to come here. Sometimes I have these weird compulsions which usually tell me something. Do you have anything to tell me? Something critical going on in the project?" She asked. He swallowed hard. "Usually my radar isn't off." She sighed. He lunged forward and bent down to wrap his lips around hers. She stood to meet his kiss, neither quite sure what was going on. They did a complete 180 and Ryan slammed down into the chair. She soon followed, falling on top of him in a sitting position. Their lips clashed in a delicate dance of passion and gentleness.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." He managed to whisper between breaths and kisses.

"Me too." She answered, herself breathless.

The pair went back to kissing, arms wrapping ever tighter around each other. Her eyes fluttered open as her mind had wandered. She sat up straight, still straddling him. "Did you say, Seth COHEN?" She asked confusion in her eyes.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"And you're related to them? You're Ryan ATWOOD, not Ryan Cohen."

"They more or less adopted me. It's a long story."

"Ugh! It's like kissing my nephew." She got up and began to pace.

"What the hell are you talking about, Lindsay?"

"I never knew my father, but he died a few years ago. I was at his funeral. I knew you looked too familiar to just be attractive and not someone I knew. I met you at the funeral, well sort of. I can't believe I didn't put it together---oh my--"

"Who's your father?" Ryan asked cautiously, with almost a half-idea.

"Caleb Nichol." She replied. "Oh my god!" She ran a hand through her long red locks and inhaled sharply.


End file.
